A New Dimension?
by Henderschmidt11
Summary: We all know the three places within Minecraft: the Aether, the Nether, and the world between the two. But what if there was a fourth world? Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, Jerome, and Benja thought it was normal day when they decided to visit the Aether, only to realize they weren't. Join them in their mission to get back home while meeting some new and familiar-looking people along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay! New Minecraft fanfic! This has been stuck in the back of mind for about…two days and I had to get it out. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of "A New Dimension"! Man, Deadlox has been on my mind lately... O_o**

'**~ CHAPTER 1 ~'**

**Third Person's POV**

"Sky, haven't we gone far enough?" Jerome whines, making everyone but Jerome and Sky snicker.

"Jerome, we're only a few feet from the out skirts of the city. How are you tired already?" Sky asks back.

"You just woke me up _in my bed_ suddenly at six in the morning and asked me to come with you…how'd you think I'd feel?!" After giving it a few moments of thought, Sky finally says something.

"Deadlox, could you pass me the glow stone and water?" he asks, turning to said Minecraftian. Deadlox then reaches into both his jeans pockets and grabs the glow stones and the water. As Sky builds the portal, Jerome's huffing could be heard behind him, making Sky, unknowingly by the others, roll his eyes. Sky jumps down from the top of the glow stone, standing back and seeing his work on making the glow stone frame. Then he tries to put the water…

"TrueMU…TrueMU why isn't it working?" Sky starts raging, as he keeps pouring and retrieving the water. TrueMU just shakes his head and snatches the bucket, placing it in the right corner –rather than placing it in the center top of the frame, as Sky did- successfully completing the portal.

"Oh…" Sky sheepishly says, "Gentlemen, today we go into the Aether!" Sky proudly announces gesturing to the portal that was now emitting light blue sparkles.

"We aren't going to die are we?" BajanCanadian suddenly panics.

"Of course not, silly biggums," Jerome playfully pats Benja's back.

"Wait…what if Notch is there? You should have given us more time to prepare, Sky," Deadlox panics next.

"Ok, everyone calm down!" Sky yells easily gaining their attention, "There's no way we'd meet Notch that easily in the Aether. Besides, his section of the Aether is off limits."

"Guys! Help me!" Jerome suddenly yells, cutting off Sky. He was being sucked into the portal!

"Hold on, biggums!" Bajan screams next, getting a grip on Jerome's right hand. It only helped so much, as Bajan was now started to lose grip of the ground. Deadlox was the next to latch onto Benja, grabbing his waist, but they too were having trouble, as half of Jerome's body was in through portal, and it certainly wasn't coming back out. Sky let out a high-pitched squeal, latching onto Deadlox's shirt holding his friends stomach area. By now Jerome was nowhere to be seen, and Benja's arms were slowly disappearing into the Aether portal.

TrueMU, the last one left to hold onto his friends, jumped into action, doing the same thing Sky was doing. But in the process of backing up, he slipped, sending him and his friends through the strangely, acting-up portal. The fiver friends piled up on top of each other, stars swimming around their heads. Sky shakes his head trying to regain his clear sight. He finally looks to where the portal stood…and watches it break. The glow stone broke down to just dust and the water spilled to just a small pond, some water blocks were scattered too around the body of water.

"No…" Sky mutters, getting himself out of the pile and picking up the remains of the portal, "Someone pinch me, this can't be-OW!" Sky yelps, swiftly turning Jerome, who had apparently pinched Sky.

"But you just asked for some-"

"Forget it, Fluffy," Sky waves his hand dismissively at Jerome. He then glances back at the insufficient pieces of glow stone in his hands, groans coming from his friends in the background, "How are we going to get back home?" Sky starts hyperventilating while sweeping his hair back multiple times, as the others calmly dust themselves.

"G-guys…look," Deadlox's mouth drops to the ground, the others doing the same thing as they shockingly gaze around.

"I don't think we're in the Aether…" Jerome trails off slowly walking forward.

"What was your first clue? The clouds or the trees?" Bajan sarcastically asks, scoffing at the end.

"What the Nether?" Sky confusingly mutters to no one in particular, most likely to himself, "This looks exactly like home."

**A/N: I know this is a small chapter, but everything will soon be in place. ****Hope to see you in chapter 2! I'm off to get rid of this **_**small **_**writers block. Darn you week days!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N:** **Hey Henderschmidt11 here, and everything I need to say is on the next chapter! So go now! ... ...why are you still reading this GO!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK! OCs are done! When I saw all the entries for the OCs (recent and earlier), I was like…holy crap you guys! I am happy to say I can contain all (13) of the OCs, and to celebrate here is the second chapter! And before I head off to sleep from this exhausting day, I have some replies to give. See you at the end!**

'**~ CHAPTER 2 ~' **

**Sky's POV**

"What?" TrueMU questionably asks, cautiously touching the oak tree in front of him, "It feels the same. How?"

"Ok, this might be a stupid possibility," Bajan holds his hands outward in a position, "But I'm…sort of thinking we _haven't _gone through the portal, but just flew through the frame."

"You know what, BajanCanadian, you are right, that _was _a stupid possibility," Deadlox snappishly says, "Because I don't see the city anywhere!"

"Are you calling me and idiot?" Bajan shoots back.

"Whoa, guys, calm down!" Sky stands between the two bickering Minecrafters before Bajan could swing a punch at Deadlox, "Now is not the time to fight. We have to find a way to get back."

"Sky's right, but how would we know if we don't know where we are?" TrueMU asks, looking around yet again.

"Well…I guess we first have to find someone to see and find out what the Nether is going on," Bajan says, lowering his balled fist.

"Guys!" Jerome yells, gaining everyone's attention, "There's a village over here with villagers and other people who look like Minecrafters."

"Great job, Jerome, but remember we don't know how these people are like. So we must proceed with caution," I pep talk with them once we stood in a semi-circle on top of the hill Jerome stood at.

"Right…lezzz goooo!" Bajan cheers running down the somewhat steep hill, down to the bottom of said structure unharmed. Everyone's eyes, including mine, were wide open as we stared down at the crazy Minecrafter.

"Come on!" he yells waving us down the hill. TrueMU and I looked at each other both of us having puzzled expressions but shrugged it off anyways. The last of us four went down at a moderate pace, not wanting to take the risk of hurting ourselves.

"You guys are so pathetic," Benja playfully scoffs at us, "I could have walked to that store down the street to get raw fish before you guys even touched the ground."

"There's raw fish?!" Jerome asked excitedly, going down said path that Bajan pointed to.

**JeromeASF's POV**

I sprint down the gravel path, the scent of raw fish hitting my nose. Making a sharp right turn, I slow down walking into the store.

"Get over here, Bajan!" I call over while still walking, "Or you aren't getting' any-ow!" I rubbed my head, holding myself up with a book shelf. I open my eyes, seeing that I had knocked not a thing but a person.

She had straight black hair with white tips. 'Never seen that type of hair before' I furrowed my eye brows mentally while looking at her other features. She wore a bright red, v-necked shirt along with short white shorts and some black knee-high boots matching her leather fingerless gloves. Her eyes were a soft blue until…

"Hey, I'm really sorry about kno-" I start, helping her up from the ground, but she slapped my hand away.

"Save it, fur ball!" she angrily yells at me, her eyes turning a fiery red much like her shirt, "You won't believe _how many times _you stupid males have done that to me just to get something out of me. Now out of my way!" her expression and her eyes turned back to a dark sea blue, as she storms out of the store, roughly pushing past Bajan on the way out through the entrance. He and my other four friends sent me shocked and _somewhat _angered looks…along with a few other people within the store.

"Jerome, what was that?" Sky hisses at me walking over to me and dragging me out of the store, the others, I assumed, following behind.

"I don't know, one minute I'm walking towards the fish a-a-a-and next thing I knew, I had bumped into her," I broke down in front of Sky. What more did he want from me?! I looked up just in time to see her make a turn pass the next building. I sighed and slumped my shoulders jogging said direction, and slowly turned it down to a stroll once I got past the building. I glanced to my left then to my right, and I saw her curled up against the building's wall softly crying, her knees cuddled towards her chest.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that back there," I slowly went over to her, crouching down till I was on my knees my side leaning against the wall, "I don't care if you don't talk to me _ever_ again, just please forgive me?"

Her crying turned to sniffles, as her eyes peeked out to look at me. Despite how much I couldn't see her face, I still could tell that her now sapphire eyes were red probably from crying so hard. All it did was make me feel guiltier.

"Do you mean it?" she hopefully asks, raising her head a bit more, lifting my spirits.

"Yeah, I think it's horrible what those guys did to you. They should have used pick-up lines instead," I raise my right eye brow, making her laugh, "So…do you forgive me?" I ask her, helping her off the ground.

"Yes…I do," she smiles my way, "I'm Catalin."

"I'm Jerome, or Fluffy, if you hear my friends call me that," I smiled back, shaking her hand.

"I can see why," she giggles, looking me up and down while wiping her eyes till they were dry.

"Speaking of friends, could you come and meet with them? If they still think I didn't apologize I…just might get my ass kicked. Please?" I nervously ask, putting my hands together like I was praying.

"Of course…but to make it more convincing…" She then took her hand in mine, making me melt on the inside. She smirked and chuckled at me before we walked out from behind the building to where my friends and…another girl stood.

"Hi guys, I-"

"There you are, Catalin!" the new girl cuts me off, going up to Catalin and embracing her, making our hands break apart. For some reason, I was happy and sad our hands separated. I was glad because I swear my hands we getting sweaty, but sad because I felt something drop inside when I wasn't near her…

"Hey…Hope."

"I heard what happened, who did it to you this time? He's gonna be in shreds in seconds," the girl…named Hope threatens, sending me and my friends a step backwards.

"It's ok, Hope," she calms the enraged girl, "Jerome and I are cool, right?"

"Yeah, we are," I nodded rapidly, still afraid of Hope who still stands in front of me.

"Ok then!" she says in a hyper way, scaring me even more, "I'm Hope."

"…J-Jerome," I cautiously shook her eagerly stretched out hand.

"I'm sorry 'bout…_snapping _at you earlier, it's like you can't trust anyone these days," Hope explains, looking downward.

"It's ok, Hope," Deadlox walks forward to her, "And…what do you mean by 'you can't trust anyone these days'?" Catalin and Hope looked worried at each other.

"Well…I'm gonna have to tell you somewhere private," she whispers into Deadlox's ear, "Come on, I have a place we can talk along with others too."

**A/N: AAAAAND here we go…**

**AxelMC131: Thanks for your advice, reading out loud those sentences really helped. I can see how you might be confused, and I have updated the chapter along with this one. Ps, you didn't sound mean at all. I really appreciated it! :D**

**crazykatz430: So, I thought about yours (OCs) and I wonder if I can use Ray and Katz as brother and sister rather than BF and GF. I feel that they will fit in better like that. And I was, tbh, was confused at your second post. Since when was submitting OCs hard…? O_o**

**Catalin (guest): When I saw your OC, I immediately fell in love with it! It was a unique one in my eyes. I hope you enjoy where I have set your OC! :D**

**21Kittens: Glad you liked the first chapter! And I actually have you, mysteriously, paired with one of the members. I just felt it'd be better if you found out through the story. XD Thanks again!**

**And to everyone else (that has already submitted), I will slowly get your OCs in as the chapters are written. I promise at one point in the story your OC will appear. Have a good day/night!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys are liking it so far. Weekend here I come! Enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 3 ~'**

**Sky's POV**

Time seemed to pass, as my friends and I chatted with Catalin and Hope, telling us what is was like over here. Much to my dismay, I still couldn't tell where we were since it seemed that everyday life here seems the same as back home. So, we reached a building, which I assumed was their home, and Hope opened the door.

"Welcome to my-"

"You mean _ours_. What is you with you people and claiming stuff?" a girl scoffs, coming down from the second floor of the building. She had medium, rainbow hair, flowing down to her rainbow tank top. With it she wore some dark blue jean shorts, a golden bracelet on her right wrist, and black combat boots, making her tank top and hair stand out.

"I'm sorry, I like taking people stuff, ok?" Hope says with a heavy sarcastic tone, almost making me want to burst out in laughter.

"I see you brought boys," she starts eyeing every one of us, "I almost forgot that I was single," she dreamily says, sliding over to me and leaning on my chest.

"I'm sorry, we're not boys," I humorlessly chuckle, "We're _men._"

"Hmm…attitude…I like that," she raised her right eye brow up then down, "I'm Twister."

"SkytheKidRS," I introduce, offering my hand but she pulls Catalin away and stands boldly in front of her.

"Catalin stay back, I got this!" she suddenly swipes out a bow and arrow, and she aims it at me!

"Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?!" TrueMU steps in front of me.

"Twister, it's not this group. They all seemed lost. It couldn't be them," Catalin hurriedly tried to explain, making me wonder what she was talking about.

"That's exactly what they want you to think. Tell me the truth or you'll all die right here!" she aims between my eyes, staring into my soul with her bright blue eyes that once were welcoming.

"I have n-no idea what the N-Nether you are t-t-talking ab-bout!" I stutter, holding my hands up in a surrendering position. Her body then relaxed, as she lowered her bow.

"I guess you were telling the truth…" she softly says, "Sorry…"

"We're cool…we're cool," I tell her, slowly pushing MinecraftUniverse to the side, "What made you not shoot me?"

"Well, no one has-"

"I hear company!" another female voice sang from the floor above us.

"I know which room you are in! Get _out_, DJ!" Twister yells back, "Please come in and get comfortable, as I go and…deal with her." She sweetly says, dashing up the stairs.

"Don't just stand there, come on in," Catalin invites, and we walk inside. I look back to see Jerome, the second last one, come in. Catalin lets go of the door, making Deadlox hit his head on said door.

"Damn it…" I barely hear him say, as he closes the door. This definitely caught Hope's attention.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok, Deadlox?" Hope worriedly asks, taking his face in her hands. She inspected his face, especially around his forehead for any bruises.

"Yeah, just a small headache," he groaned…a fake one. I could tell from a _mile _away that he was faking it. But I decided to let it slip, as he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while. He just might get the shot he always wanted.

"Hey Avernus, get me a healing potion will you?" she shouts toward, what I assumed to be the kitchen area, as she guides Deadlox to a single seater. Sitting herself on the arm rest to the left, she sweeps Deadlox's hair back multiple times, as Deadlox stares back at her smiling dreamily. I desperately wanted to roll my eyes. This is too much!

"Here you go, Hope," the guy says, walking over and handing Hope the requested potion, "And how many times have I asked you to call me 'Aver' instead of my full name?"

"I don't know like a thousand times?" Hope sarcastically responds, pouring some of the potion on her hands.

"Uh…shouldn't I be drinking that?" Deadlox confusingly asks, pointing to the potion bottle.

"No, silly, we always dab it on," Hope chuckles, doing said thing with the potion. Deadlox raises his eye brows my way, but lets Hope do her thing.

"She wants to be a potion maker like me someday," Avernus informs us, toning down the tension, "I'm Avernus or Aver, whichever you prefer."

"I'm Sky, and these are my friends Jerome, Bajan, Deadlox, and MinecraftUniverse."

"You can also call me TrueMU, too," MCUniverse adds, "I say we're two name buddies."

"Ha, two name buddies. I like this guy already," he chuckles grabbing a chair from a different part of the room and setting it between the seat Deadlox sat at and the couch next to Jerome. He wore black shirt and jeans; over it was a red cloak, lastly showing his silver shoes. The black gloves and his blood red eyes just made him look more intimidating, yet his personality opposed his clothing choice.

"I'm back," Twister says, calmly coming down the stair with another girl, "And I have locked my room door."

"There was nothing saying on the door that it was 'off limits'. How could I have known?" the new girl says, "Ooh, guests! Guess this is called a party 'cause DJ's in the house." DJ sings, as Twister face palms while shaking her head.

"Well, since we pretty much gave our introductions, is anyone hungry?" Catalin asks, standing up and slowly walking towards the kitchen, "We have fish, chicken, and beef, cooked and raw."

"Oh, these two _loves _cooked fish," Deadlox teasingly says, pointing back and forth from BajanCanadian and Jerome.

"No!" they both yell at the same time.

"How could you do that to us, Deadlox?" Jerome pouts.

"You _very well _know that we hate those _vile _creatures," Benja pouts after Jerome, both of them looking like twins with their arms crossed and their heads tilted downward like little children.

"Aw, that's cute," Catalin coos, ruffling Jerome's head fur, "How about you three?" she asks, pointing across to Deadlox, TrueMU, and me.

"I'll take some cooked chicken," TrueMU shrugs, then Catalin and Twister turn to us.

"Cooked beef," Deadlox and I say in sync, shocking both of us and making the others laugh their heads off.

"Skylox! Skylox!" Bajan and Jerome chants first looking at each other then back at Deadlox and me. MinecraftUniverse just shakes his head at the chanting two's childish antics.

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up again!" Deadlox hisses at the two. As the three start arguing, I watched as Catalin and Twister giggle heading off to the kitchen before looking back at Aver and DJ, who had confused expressions on their faces.

"What is 'Skylox'?" Aver asks turning to me.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

**Twister's POV**

"Are you really sure that it is not _them_? I mean, after what this Sky guy said, it seems convincing, am I right?" I ask, as Catalin sets some coal in the furnaces, and I gather the food from a chest nearby.

"Well, I'm convinced," Catalin shrugs, "When I broke down in front of Jerome, he was _concerned_ for me. I say that's enough to convince me."

"I guess you're right, but what do we intend on doing with them?" I ask, turning to look at the laughing and chatting group. My eyes land though on Sky, who is the leader of the group, at least on our side it was like that. The strong headed one, much like myself.

"We'll help them, but if they do anything funny or suspicious…we kill them."

**A/N: That last few sentences hinted a bit of what this world is about, if you didn't catch it. It will only get more clear, or confusing, the next chapter. *evilly rubs hands together* And to the four new OC's owners, I hope you like your positions! I feel now, after gathering the OCs, that I know where to take this story, and possibly how it will end. And I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer, it just depends on how much time I have, as this story is my main focus. See you in chapter 4! I'm going to watch Janet (MunchingBrotato) play Amnesia...where's my headphones?**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: AAAAANND here's a longer chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 4 ~'**

**Sky's POV**

A few moments later, the two girls came back with the requested food, and they handed out accordingly.

"Thanks girls," I say before taking a bite of my steak.

"Yeah, thanks!" TrueMU thanks next.

"AH! Vile creature!" Fluffy yells, dropping the _one _cooked fish on the ground, as BajanCanadian laughs his head off.

"What? A bacca like you can't take cooked fish?" Benja teases him, eating one of his raw fish, "Pathetic."

"Uh, _no!_" was Jerome's response.

"Catalin, I'm sorry about…them and the inconvenience," I sigh, standing up and facing them, "But I really want to thank you for you and the others' hospitality."

"It was no trouble at all," Catalin responds, her eyes turning to an orange and yellow mixture, "I just didn't know there were more of…us."

"What do you mean by that?" Jerome curiously asks before I could, thankfully, after swallowing his food.

"Well, we were also forced into this dimension or world, whichever you want to call it," DJ starts.

"All of us, sucked from a portal. I, one day, happened to come here through an originally built Nether portal to gather some Netherrack, but I knew something was wrong when there was red, instead of purple, sparkles coming out of the portal," Avernus finishes, the other three girls nodding agreement.

"Huh? We five came from a built Aether portal," Benja speaks up, "I guess we aren't alone."

"How long have you guys been here?" Deadlox asks.

"Longer than we wanted to stay," Twister sadly sighs, "We are trying to find a way back, but so far we haven't gotten anywhere close to figuring out what had happened at least as far as I know."

"But we can't be dwelling much on that now," Catalin walks over to the stairs, "We need to get you guys a place to stay."

"Can't we stay here?" I ask, as the others stand up as well.

"Well, two of you can in our spare room, but I'm afraid if we're going to make this work then we need to separate you guys," Aver nervously replies, "If you guys don't want to, then…I'm not sure what we're going to do." We five glance at each other mentally deciding what we should do. I am, to tell you the truth, am comfortable around these people. But we just met them, and I didn't trust them just yet.

"I'm sure we can do that," TrueMU breaks the silence, "I'll be fine by myself, if you four want to pair up then."

"Ok, then so…maybe Deadlox and I can stay here?" I ask Jerome and Bajan.

"But Catalin, are you staying here?" Jerome asks, shocking me and Catalin.

"Oh no, I'm not," she chuckles, "There are three other…buildings or stations, I guess you can say, that are around here. I live on the one in the north, as we are right now in the east side."

"I guess then we'll go with you," Benja agrees, "Are you sure you're ok with this, Sky?"

"Go on ahead, we'll be fine," I wave off and he nods back in response.

"Well, let's get going then," Catalin casually says, wielding an iron sword out of nowhere.

"Wait, we're going out now…_at night_?" Jerome questions, "Shouldn't we wait till I don't know the morning?"

"No, it's best to go at night really," Catalin calmly replies to Jerome, who has his eye brows raised to the max.

"Well, guess that's another difference," Deadlox flattened his lips.

"Don't…mobs attack you at night?" MinecraftUniverse questions, still puzzled by this.

"Why don't you see for yourself? I promise you won't be hurt," Hope rushes out, tossing an iron sword to him, as he fumbles a bit with it before official catching it.

"O-ok?" was MinecraftUniverse's shaky reply.

"Come on out when you're ready," Catalin instructs, opening the door to meet a skeleton!

"Oh, hey skelly," she cheerily greets before closing the door behind her, leaving us confused beyond belief.

"Catalin!" Jerome yells after a solid five seconds, running out the door.

**JeromeASF's POV**

I stopped at the entrance, feeling the breeze coming from TrueMU and Benja behind me, as they sprint out also. I swipe out my bow that I grabbed before dashing pass from the wall inside and aimed it at the skeleton. I fired at the mob, but in defense it smacked the arrow in mid-air with his bone-built arm and aimed his bow at me.

"Don't shoot him," she slapped the skeleton's arms, making the mob's arrow hit the ground, "Think before doing, _please_. Wait, you don't have a brain my bad," she sarcastically says, making the skeleton's head bend downward in shame.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Benja steals the words from my lips.

"Nothing special," she shrugs, "Mobs are friendly to us in this dimension."

"You're kidding?" MinecraftUniverse…stupidly asks.

"Nope," she replies popping the 'p', "Come on guys. It's not that long of a journey." She yells already walking off. We three looked at each other then caught up with Catalin. Soon enough, we encountered a few zombies and two spiders along the way, just walking past us and Catalin. I could tell TrueMU was frightened by this, by how each time a mob strolled near us he'd jump shakily holding out his iron sword...in a not so threatening way.

"Man up will you, TrueMU?" Bajan whacked the back of MinecraftUniverse's helmet, making him flinch.

"Geez, sorry," TrueMU replies, "I'm still not used to this…lifestyle. Are you too not used to this yet, BajanCanadian?"

"Hey Catalin," I tuned out my two chatting friends, "Look, there's another Minecraftian. Hey there!" Her head snaps the same direction I was looking worried. I looked back at the person within the shadow came out, showing glowing red eyes. 'Oh…'

"Jerome, get back!" she yells at me, running back to me. But before she reached me, someone else beat her to it. An arrow flew from behind an oak tree, striking the person in the chest, and she fell backwards. We four looked behind us, a male Minecrafter coming out, apparently relieving Catalin.

"Darx…thank Notch it's you," she breathed out, taking her time as she walked the rest of the way towards us.

"Why am I not surprised to see you out here when you _should be _back at the house?" he crossed his arms, giving 'the look' at Catalin his hood slung over his head.

"Calm down, Darx," she chuckles, "I had to show these visitors a place to stay. Two more are back at Twister's place with Hope, Aver and DJ, but sadly we only had two rooms available there."

"Darx, this is Jerome, TrueMU and Bajan; and guys this is Darx, he's from the north station here," Catalin introduces. He had jet black hair that rested on his forehead that diagonally went down to his ears, covering one of his gray eyes. He wore a gray shirt matching his eyes and over it was a black and green, checkered pattern hoodie, much like BajanCanadian's jacket; black jeans and sneakers and watch on his left wrist.

"Nice to meet you," I greet first outstretching my hand, "Might I say that was one incredible shot."

"Thanks," his low, intimidating voice says back, shaking my hand, "With practice you can too." He says, walking over to the now dead person and retracted his surprisingly, still intact, arrow back.

"So, what the heck was that? You just…killed a person," Bajan knits his eye brows together suspiciously at this Darx guy.

"Once you've been here enough, you'll come to learn that some people aren't what they seem," he simply replies, "You won't believe what this dimension has in store. As many have tried to figure out, they _died_ trying."

"_Ok, _Darx," Catalin gets Darx's attention, "Let's not scare the guests too much ok? We were actually heading back to the north section, do you mind showing us the way?"

"Of course, Catalin," he nods briefly, "Follow me."

**DJ's POV**

"Well, that was interesting," SkyDoesMinecraft laughs off, "I guess there's more to this place than I thought."

"Yeah," Twister replies, "You get used to it."

"So, do you guys have at least an idea on how to get back?" Deadlox questions, "Like through another portal with some else put in or…"

"Yeah, that obviously seems to be the main reason why we were transported here," Aver says back, facing Deadlox, "But we have just a few guesses as to what could have gone wrong. We all know that we either used a flint n' steel or water, so we're just trying out different stuff with the two."

While listening to the conversation, my head started hurting, and it wasn't like any headache but something more. 'No, not again…'

"Hey guys," I speak up, "It was nice meeting you, but I'm gonna head off to bed. Have a good night!" I waved once more, as the five downstairs returned their 'good nights'. I refrained myself from groaning in pain, as I went as quickly as I could up to my room without making it look suspicious. They can't know about this now. They just can't. I frantically glanced back and forth at three doors in front of me. Damn it, I forgot which one didn't have an outlet.

Deciding I can't think anymore I went to the far right door and it was a guest room. I threw whatever tool I could use to destroy anything out the door and barricaded the door with a few cobblestone blocks. I sat on the ground, my hands pressing on my forehead, thinking that it will force the pain away, but nothing. It stayed there, like it had been my whole life. Then it happened, my mind took over and my eyes shined a bright red color. I slowly stood up and looked around, until my eyes landed on the window…

**A/N: The pieces are coming together perfectly... ANYWAY, to DJMidge, or to anyone who might have thought this, the Minecrafter that attempted to attack Jerome was not DJ (or you). It was just a random person taking a stroll...at the same time as the group was. Next time we'll meet a few more OCs at the north station, as the team of three will split again. See you in the next chapter!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have, for once, nothing to say here...except it's very late...right now. Enjoy dis chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 5 ~'**

**BajanCanadian's POV**

It was a quiet trip to the new building, as the new guy Darx led the way and Jerome, me, and Catalin, in that order, followed closely behind. In the meantime, I started to wonder how in the world did Catalin meet and befriend this guy. But I was sure she'd say that, she found out she was just like us and we all helped each other and blah, blah, blah. I just realized though my feet were starting to drag when we approached our destined building. It looked much like the two-story wooden-built house, except it was made of brick. Darx knocked on the door then stepped back a step waiting for someone to open the door.

"_Hey _Catalin, you're back!" a light brown haired girl cheerily greets, embracing Catalin in a bear hug.

"Hey Kit," Catalin greets back, "Sorry, I came back late, I just happened to bump into a few new people." Catalin then stepped aside so the girl could see. Her orange eyes glistened in the moon light with happiness seeing me, Jerome, and TrueMU.

"Cool! Come in, please," she unnecessarily takes one big step back, "Welcome back, Darx." Darx just nodded, heading up the stairs once he entered inside.

"It's nice to have new guests around here. I'm Kittens or Kit, if you want to call me that," she softly says, holding her hand out to me.

"Ok, _Kittens_," I smile at her, "I'm BajanCanadian or Benja, if you want to call me that," I imitate her voice, making her giggle, "And this is Jerome and MinecraftUniverse."

"Why do you always have to introduce me with the longer version, Bajan?" TrueMU whines at me walking over to a single seater near the couch and plopping himself down. I also realized this looks much like the east building.

"…I don't know just 'cause, dude," I casually shrug, a smirk tugging at my lips.

"Ugh…Canadians," I barely heard TrueMU mutter under his breath.

"What'd you just say?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes accusingly at the space man.

"_Nothing…_nothing at all," he sweetly says. He's lucky he has his full space suit on, or I would pick a word or two with him.

"So, Kittens, has Charity returned yet? It shouldn't take her this long to get food for this side," Catalin breaks the tension before it started, thankfully.

"No, she hasn't," Kit replies, walking into the kitchen, her voice raising each time she took a step to the kitchen so Kittens could hear, "Ronan came back alone, saying that Charity wanted to get extra fish. So he said she took a route to the pier."

"But why did he leave her out there _alone_? It may be safe in most cases but not _all_ the time," Catalin says in a distressed tone.

"She objected," a voice from the stairs replied, "Not that I didn't do anything to stop her." There appeared a male Minecraftian with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a simple blue shirt and jeans; white sneakers; and with him was a diamond shield outlined with budder on his back and a matching sword strapped to his side.

"So, after _one try _you just let her go, Ronan?" she plants her hands on her hips.

"Of course not," he shook his head, "She just wouldn't let in _nor _did she tell me why."

**Charity's POV**

"Well shouldn't we go out to the pier and at least check on her?" I heard Catalin say. I had my back against the wall on back of the house, listening in. Suddenly my ears perked up, hearing a noise coming from the group of trees in front of me, as the house was set near the woods incase for escape. My head turned in the direction that the sound came, my eyes glowing red in a threatening way. I relaxed when I saw it was only DJ, as she made her presence known to me my eyes going back to their soft purple hue.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, filling the gap between me and DJ.

"The new comers; they're not on our side. They're another group from a different world, a different dimension then us," she explains, her eyes glowing when she said 'us'.

"What do you mean, DJ, by a different dimension?" I raise my eye brow at her.

"Our dimension is not the only one in existence, Charity. From my room upstairs I heard him curse out the Nether not the Aether," DJ replies, "I was just thankful that Herobrine didn't hear it, or I might have been dead by now."

"So, why did these…beings come here?"

"It was all by accident. But if Herobrine finds out about them not being like us, he's gonna have my head. And _yours _if you don't help me," she points an accusing finger at me, anger towards her rising on the inside.

"Fine," I venomously hiss back, "I have to get inside before Catalin and the others find out. You watch out over the two back at your place," DJ nods at me before heading back into the forest probably back to the east station.

**BajanCanadian's POV**

"Well, _fine,_ if you want to stay here that bad," Catalin told Kittens, "I'll be ba-AH!"

"Hey guys!" a random girl walks through the door, as Catalin literally jumped back her hand against her chest.

"Charity…what the Nether is wrong with you?! You scared the life out of me!" Catalin yelled in that scolding way. The girl Charity sighed disappointingly bending her head down as she rubs her eyes with her right hand. Did I see something red? Was she bleeding or something?

"I'm so sorry, Catalin. I didn't mean to scare you like that," she shamefully makes circles on the ground with her foot.

"It's fine, Charity just…try not to do it again," Catalin placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, and Charity smiled back.

"Now that, that's out of the way," Catalin claps her hands together, "I'm sure you guys are bushed," she laughs, looking Jerome's way.

"You know, BajanCanadian, you can take my bed, and I can sleep on the couch."

"You don't need to, Kittens," I waved my hands at her in a dismissing manner, "I don't mind sleeping on the couch. Feels like the old days, huh Jerome?" I sigh heavily, dropping myself on the couch and getting comfortable.

"Yeah, buddy," he responds through mid-yawning, as he stretches.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Bajan?" TrueMU asks, "I can always take the couch."

"Nah, G," I aimlessly waved over the back of the couch, "This sofa suddenly feels softer…"

"Ok, night Benja," Catalin's voice slowly turned to a whisper, "Come on Jerome and TrueMU, I'll show you to your room."

"Wait, we aren't sharing a bed are we?" I heard Jerome worriedly whisper, and I shook my head. 'Ah, Jerome…'

"Of course not, I-" And I slowly tuned out the voices

But as soon as I thought everyone was upstairs, a voice spoke to me.

"Hey…Bajan," the voice whispered, turning out to be Charity's, "Do you think you'll need anything else?"

"Uh, no thanks," I respond without opening my eyes, "Why? If I may ask."

"I don't know; I usually sleep with a sword nearby in case of anything. I just wanted to know if you wanted one too."

"It's fine. I feel safe here," I reply, squinting my eyes trying to see, as the all the glow stone lamps were turned off. Except for a few torches outside, which didn't really help but only showed a figure by the couch, "Good night."

"Night, Bajan." And just when I closed my eyes, I heard the front door open then close…

"Charity?"

_**~~~Meanwhile~~~**_

**DJ's POV**

I finally made it back to the east building and spotted the window I had come out of…only to see Twister close it.

"Damn it…" I muttered, inching back to a shadow made by the trees.

**Sky's POV**

"Ooh, we don't want to leave this open," she quickly tip-toes over to the window and closing it, "So, here are your two beds," she gestures to them, "Anything else you might need?"

"I don't think so," Deadlox replies but not before looking at me.

"Ok then, there are swords under the bed if you need them," Twister informs us walking to the entrance of the door.

"Why?" I asked incredulously, as Deadlox and I face her.

"Oh, it's just in case of emergencies," she casually dismisses, "I have only been transferred to different places twice so it rarely happens."

"What rarely happens?" I continue to question.

"We have been attacked before by other Minecraftians, ones from this dimension," she flattens her lips, "And once they have found out where we are, we move immediately after the incident."

"I'm sorry for asking you all these questions, but…thanks for your time," I smile her way. The way that her eyes glistened made me feel peaceful and bit tingly inside.

"No problem, Sky," she nods, "Have a good night's rest." I nod back, and she closed the door as quietly as she could.

"What a day huh, Sky?" Deadlox softly chuckled, as we both slipped into the beds and under the velvet-colored red covers.

"I'll say," I say back, "Our first day here, and we have food, a roof over our heads…like life can get any better than this."

"Well…except getting back home…" Deadlox mentions, "You know though, Sky, I think Twister likes you."

"Pfft, are you kidding me, Deadlox? We just got here."

"Yeah, like three-four hours ago," Deadlox scoffs back, "You can't deny it, Sky."

"Oh, like I'm gonna go on _all about _how you _dreamily _stared at Hope, who returned the same gesture, as she applied the healing potion on you," I reply, making a fake gagging noise at the end, causing Deadlox's face scrunch up in confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about," was his stubborn reply, "Good night, Sky."

"Night, day dreamer," I respond, Deadlox quietly scoffing in response. I smiled to myself, looking up at the wooden roof above me, but frowned a second later. Were we ever going to get back home?

**~~~Back in the Overworld…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"Hey Sky, I finally got the extra iron ore to pay…you…back. SSundee, what are you doing here?" HuskyMudkipz asks his fast pacing friend, as SSundee failed to stop, hearing the Mudkip walk in.

"It's Sky," SSundee responds, his right hand holding up is chin, "He and I were supposed to do a new parkour map this afternoon, and he didn't show up. And I have no idea where the Nether he is."

"And…pacing around his house will?" Husky sarcastically asks back.

"This is _serious, _Husky! What if Sky is dead?" SSundee starts biting at his fist.

"Ok, that is…not true," Husky replies his voice hinted with uncertainty, "But I am sure that if he was going to do something dangerous or even stupid, he'd tell us."

"You're right on that one," SSundee nods his head in agreement, "But then what could Sky be doing in Minecraftia?"

"Only Notch knows what he's up to," Husky rolls his eyes halfway, "Come on, SSundee. Why don't we go visit Seto? Maybe he knows where Sky is."

**A/N: Whew! That was a lot longer than I thought I'd write. I have no idea why but these past three chapters I have writing these last minute, like on the day I want to update this O~O. So _yeah, _more OCs are introduced! Hope you enjoy your places, and one more for the dark side *evil laugh*. See you in chapter 6! Woo!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter six is finally here! Sorry it's late but I wanted to make it extra long cuz I just passed 1,000 views! Thanks ya'll for dat and the reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 6 ~'**

**~~~East Building~~~**

**Hope's POV**

I stepped down the stairs, awake and refreshed…unlike the one who looked bushed out on the couch, who looked exactly the opposite his eyes begging to be closed.

"Aver, have you been up all night?"

"I-"

"Did you even go to bed last night?" I continued my interrogation, if it could really be called that, "You very well know we need all the rest we can get, and-"

"_Hope,_" Aver stopped my…possible soon-to-be rambling, "I'm fine. I was…I just had the urge to be on the look-out, as you and the others slept. I couldn't risk anything happening especially with guests here."

"I see…" I mumble, the schedule we four put together suddenly coming back to me. I was supposed to do last night not Avernus, who actually did the night before, "Why don't you head up to bed, and by the afternoon I'll have some steak whipped up for ya, ok? Go on up to your bed."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I heard Aver softly say once he was halfway up the stairs, making me roll my eyes as my back was turned to him.

"Looks like I need to get some more beef," I sighed to myself after I had looked inside our food chest in the kitchen. I opened the door and took a deep breath, filling my lungs with the fresh air. The morning air was being enjoyed peacefully, until I looked to my right. DJ was there under the birch tree that we had planted a long time ago; it was one big birch now.

"DJ, wake up," I lightly shook her, but gave more force with each tug. And suddenly before I could even touch her a third time, she jumped at me, pinning me against the front wall of the house. I held my breath, my eyes moving down to see the sword's blade right there. Once she saw my face though, she calmed and lowered her sword which threateningly was, just a moment ago, held against my throat.

"I'm sorry…I thought you were someone else," DJ shamefully says, putting her sword away. As quietly as I could, I caught my breath, trying to not make DJ feel any guiltier.

"It's…ok, DJ. You were just being on alert," I pat her shoulder assuredly, "I was about to go out for some beef, but go ahead and make something for yourself. Tell Twister when she awakes that I'm out."

"Sure," she nods, her countenance happy again. I watched, as DJ headed inside before going my way. My mind still dwelled on what just happened. It was in all of our instincts to watch our and each others' backs…but I had never seen someone defend so fiercely. Question is why did she act that way?

**~~~North Building~~~**

**Kitten's POV**

"What are the chances of those two coming out before the next sunset?" MinecraftUniverse asks in a joking tone, as the short laugh at the end gave it away.

"Not much, if we don't interfere," I grunt, pushing myself up from my comfortable spot on the couch, as did TrueMU as well. We both tip-toed to the kitchen's entrance, finding Jerome and Catalin just…watching the furnace, as the last of the chicken cooked. Jerome stood behind Catalin, his arms wrapped around her his hands over Catalin's and his chin resting on her shoulder. I mouthed an 'aw' seeing the scene, as I folded my hands together and tilted my head slightly to the right. Sadly, I couldn't see TrueMU's expression because of his helmet. But I was sure that his jaw went down as far as it could, if not then it should be.

"Aw, Catalin," I finally speak, not being able to contain myself anymore. The two cuddled pair jumped at our surprise visit to the kitchen and broke apart. For a moment, I saw Catalin's eyes change from a soft pink to now a bright red.

"K-Kittens, wh-what are you doing here?" Catalin stutters, her body tensing a bit.

"Uh, I _live _here," I chuckle back, "TrueMU and I wanted to check on you, only for me to say that you and Jerome look so cute together!" I smile from ear-to-ear, making the two blush.

"Oh look, food's ready," Jerome breaks the ice, walking over to the furnaces and getting said pieces of food, "Let's eat!"

"Wait, where's BajanCanadian?" I ask, just realizing that the one in the checkered hoodie wasn't with us.

"He's still sleeping," Jerome responds, "I think he was the most tired out of all of us five. It was no wonder, I can even get out of my bed without him waking up, usually he's up before me."

"Ok, um, then why don't you three eat first, and I'll go wake Benja up," I suggest already walking out of the kitchen area.

"Go ahead. I'm pretty sure biggums won't mind," Jerome waves off, a smirk tempted to come on his face.

"O-k," I sang going up the stairs, "Hey Charity," I pause halfway up the stairs, "The other three are down eating already if you want to go and join them."

"I'll do that, and morning!" she greets, hurriedly making her way down, "Guys, save some for me!" I just shook my head chuckling to myself, as I continued my journey up the stairs. Finding the wanted door, I slowly opened it to indeed see Bajan still sleeping. Careful of where I stepped, I entered inside closing the door once I was in. I smiled, walking over to his occupied bed. He just…looked so cute when he's sleeping. Too bad I had to wake him up.

"Bajan…Benja, wake up sleeping beauty," I gently shook his shoulder, holding back my giggles.

"Benja, wa…" I pause, noticing is breathing was choppy, "Benja?" I muttered, turning him, and there was a slick, straight cut across his side. And the next second, I was out on top of the stairs.

"Charity, get two healing potions, wake Ronan and get him to the guest room. Bajan is injured."

**~~~Town (center)~~~**

**Hope's POV**

"Thanks much," I say to the shop's owner, as I had just traded some gold and silver ingots for the needed beef.

"No, thank _you_," he winks at me, making me smile, "See you next time!"

"I definitely will!" I yell back, walking out the opened entrance.

"Hey Hope!" a voice calls out to me. I turn around to see Jinx, a friend from the west building.

"What's up, Jinx? You know, usually I'd bump into Ray out here," I chuckle walking towards her, as she did the same.

"I was just down at the pier just getting some fish, I'm heading back to my place," She casually shrugs her shoulders, "Thought I'd do it for once."

"There's no way you'd do that, not that I'm calling you anything. But I'm pretty sure this was a returned favor," I snickered, walking over to a wall so I could lean on. Jinx followed me to said wall, considering it was also a busy day out here. It was not really a strange sight, but definitely uncommon.

"_Yeah,_" she sighed dramatically, "I asked Annabel to be on the look-out last week, and when I thought she had forgotten about, she _brought it up_."

"Ha, lucky you," I fakely laugh, "Say before you go back to the west building, can you go and visit Catalin and her group? Yesterday we bumped into some new people and one of them needs housing."

"Totally," she cheerily replies, "How many were there?"

"Five total," I start, as we both made our way to the north building, "Two named SkytheKidRS and Deadlox are at my side which is the east, another two named ASFJerome and BajanCanadian are at the north, and I the one that will be staying in your side is MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU."

"Wait, Hope…this isn't that-"

"No, it is not," I cut her off, "This group is definitely new. They were _nice _to us, unlike the other Sky and his gang," I venomously spat.

"Don't you think that they might be playing us with these fake pleasant personalities, or even planning something?" Jinx questions, as we started seeing the building afar off, but within range.

"Well, by this point I am really doubting it's a trick," I release a deep sigh, thinking back to the moment I first met them, "Catalin pulled a sad, teary show on him. So, he went to apologize to her, and he _did_. If this dimension's Jerome can do that, who knows what other tricks they could have easily played on us."

"I guess you're right," her eye brows moved with each word, "Now I'd _have_ to see this for myself."

"I guess you'll have to," I huffed playfully, opening the door to the north building, "Hey Catalin! It's Hope and Jinx!"

"Oh, thank Notch it's you," she dramatically says, hurrying down the stairs, "What is it?"

"Geez, Catalin, first what's got you so hyped up?" Jinx furrows her eye brows at the worried-looking girl.

"It's BajanCanadian, he was somehow injured last night," she dreadfully replies, "Ronan and Jerome are with him right now. I'm just glad he's still alive."

**Charity's POV**

"Sounds like company," I flatten my lips, getting up from the bed which Kittens and I sat on. Once we were alerted about the guest's status, we both immediately offered to help. But, of course, we got declined by Ronan. That was my _one shot…_wasted. If I could have gone in there and gave Bajan the potion, the special poison potion would be halfway done with him by now. But those _stupid_ people had to get in my way.

"Hm, who would come here?" Kit wondered, as we both walk out the door, "We didn't make another meeting did we?"

"Hi Hope; hi Jinx," I casually greets, stepping down to the ground floor, "What brings you guys here?"

"Oh, I heard there were guests here, and that one of them needs a place to stay," Jinx smiles, looking at me. Though, I knew it wasn't just for that purpose.

"Ah, yes," I sheepishly chuckle, realizing I haven't said anything for a few seconds, "TrueMU is currently in the guest room if you want to meet him."

"I'll visit him later. But, Charity, may I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure, Jinx. Say, since Ronan won't let us in, why don't you, Kittens, and Hope tell the others in the other stations and tell them about their friend's condition. I'm sure they'd appreciate it." I face Catalin. She turns to the others, and they all nod.

"We'll do that. I'll leave a note in the kitchen."

Not much later, Jinx and I were in the forest behind the north building's house, everyone already having left the property.

"So, what was that, Charity? Did you do that to Bajan?" Jinx raises an accusing eye brow at me.

"Yes, I did. This BajanCanadian is not the one we know. He's from a different dimension," I cross my arms in annoyance, "DJ made me make a pact with her in helping to get ASFJerome and BajanCanadian on our side. If Herobrine finds out, I'm sure you know what'll happen. And now I'm dragging you with me."

"What?! No wa-"

"_Help me, _or suffer Herobrine's _wrath_," my eyes glowed for a moment at her before turning back to their purple color.

"Holy Herobrine, sheesh! Fine, I'll help you, ok?" I held my arms in that 'what the heck' position, "Didn't have to be so pushy about it."

**~~~Back in the Overworld…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"Hey Seto…Seto are you home?" SSundee calls out, pounding on Seto's door for the third time.

"Coming! _Coming!_" Seto's loud voice yells back, as he opens the door, "Impatient are we? Couldn't you like _wait _for me to at least place a few of my potions back?"

"Sorry about that, buddy," Husky apologizes, and the two steps inside Seto's house, "It's just that something terrible has happened."

"Well, don't leave me hanging!"

"So, yesterday, Sky and I we're supposed to do a parkour map, and he didn't show up," SSundee starts.

"So…?"

"And we haven't seen him since that last hunger games we did, remember from the day before yesterday?"

"Have you checked his house?" Seto tilted his head in a curious manner.

"Checked? We _stayed _there for almost a whole day and he hasn't returned there either," came Husky's sarcastic response, earning a small glare from Seto.

"Well, do you guys know if Sky planned to do anything _before _Sky scheduled his and SSundee's parkour day?" Husky and SSundee looked at each, both realizing that they…_haven't _thought that far yet.

"On the way back from the hunger games tournament, Sky started rambling about…an adventure he was going to do behind his house on the outskirts of the city," Husky replies more so in a questionable tone. He was used to Sky rambling about either stupid and silly stuff or his favorite moments in the games, that he'd usually tune out his friend's voice. He totally regretted that now.

"What are waiting for?" SSundee stands upright from leaning on the wall near the door's entrance, "Let's head to Sky's house."

**A/N: And the journey starts for Husky, SSundee, and Seto...will they find and survive?! ;) STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's da next chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy with my IRL life. And this is no excuse. I had just finished a bunch of tests and a book report this past week, and I have plans to prepare for these two upcoming weeks, leaving me to write in the late night hours. Not that I'm not used to doing that already, but I have gotten tired alot faster letting me write for about an hour a day. Enough of my pointless rambling! Hope you enjoy dis chapter!**

**'~ CHAPTER 7 ~'**

**~~~East Building~~~**

**DJ's POV**

"Hey guys, I'm back," a person, Hope, greets closing the door after…_randomly _walking in the house. Though I really feel it's like a hotel seeing that most of us don't know each other that much, at least for this goody-two-shoes Sky and his friends alike, "And I got the raw beef...and some bad news."

"What's wrong, Hope?" Aver asks, as he stops fiddling with the edge of his red cloak from his spot on a single-seater. He had his legs swung over the arm rest clearly seeing that he sat sideways. Of course, Hope's appearance in the room grabbed Sky's, Deadlox's, and Twister's attention, which were also in the living room seeming to do nothing in particular either.

"Well…BajanCanadian somehow got injured last night," she worriedly sighs, making Sky's and Deadlox's eyes grow wide, "Ronan, one of my friends in the north building, and Jerome are watching over him as we speak. He's still alive, and we are sure to keep him that way. He just has a diagonal cut along his waist line going a bit to his stomach. But he should be fine."

"So you're saying Bajan _just _has a _small _injury?" Sky sarcastically asks putting over-exaggerated quotes around the word 'small'.

"Uh…"

"And you didn't even find out what caused it in the first place?!" Sky infuriates, "You couldn't just walk up to him and ask?"

"Sky, you've got to calm down," Hope steadily says, setting the two stacks of sixty-four beef down on the nearest table, "No, I couldn't just _waltz _up to his bed and ask. Sky, he couldn't come to open his eyes. I didn't want to push him." Sky looked like he was about to say something, but he held his tongue. Suddenly he looked shameful. But for some reason, I had this uneasiness, as I tuned out the others. I had to go find Charity and Jinx.

**Jinx's POV**

"Hello?" I softly called out through the, what I presumed to be, the second or Jerome's guest room. All I knew was that Catalin said that MinecraftUniverse was in here.

"Who is it?" a dull and depressed voice replies, but I heard no movement or any other sound.

"It's Jinx," I reply slowly opening the door, "I'm sorry, but…I'm afraid that I haven't met you before. My name's Jinx."

"TrueMU," he responds in a darker tone, "Forgive me for sounding like a jerk, but why are you here? I'd like some time _alone_, _please_."

"Sorry about intruding, but a girl named Catalin told me that you needed a place to stay. And I hope to take you to my place," I leaned on the space between the room and the hall way, keeping the door as closed as I could. My human side wanted to come out, wanting to show compassion for the saddened spaceman, but my demonic side came out stronger, showing nothing more than a somewhat bored expression.

"Ok…" TrueMU finally says after a few solid moments of silence, "Just…give me some time to tell Jerome and Bajan."

**MinecraftUniverse's POV**

"Sure, just come down to the kitchen when you're ready," Jinx tells me, and I nod in response. I push myself up from my spot, as Jinx walks out and down the stairs. Somehow I managed to catch the door before it closes, but stop in my tracks. How was I going to tell them? I didn't want to suddenly tell Jerome, or especially Bajan, that I was going to leave for somewhere else while Bajan is in this condition. That's just lower my friendship rank to…I don't want to think about it. Finally, I sucked it up, and knocked on the closed door, where behind lied my injured friend.

"Hey Ronan, Jerome, it's TrueMU," I say through the door loud enough for them to hear, but not too loud so the girls down stairs would hear.

"Something you need, TrueMU?" Ronan asks, making a crack through the door, but big enough for me to see his full face.

"Um…I needed to talk to Benja and Jerome," I nervously say back, rubbing the back of my neck, "Like a moment, please?"

"Go ahead," he responds, stepping out of the room. I send a small 'thank you' smile his way, and he sends the same smile back before heading into a different room.

"Hey Jerome," I softly greet, not wanting to disturb Bajan that much.

"Hi, MCUniverse, where'd Ronan go?" Jerome furrowed his furry eye brows, looking behind either side of me, thinking that he'd just be behind me or something.

"He just went for some food, he'll be back," I dismiss fully wave, sitting down on what I presumed to be the chair Ronan sat on, 'cause it felt a bit warm, making me knit my own eye brows together…not that Jerome or anyone could see that.

"Oh…"

"So, how is Bajan doing?" I ask, looking at him.

"Bajan is doing just fine," Benja croaks out, turning his head to look at me. And he finally opened his eyes!

"What's going on, guys? What's happened?" Bajan confusingly asks, sitting up.

"Whoa, biggums, you can't just get up and walk around. I'm not sure if the potion is working just yet," Jerome stops him. Surprisingly, with just his words, he stopped Bajan in from moving any more.

"Wait…what?" he furrowed his eye brows, leaning in towards Jerome a bit.

"You were injured last night by something or _someone _and whatever it was left a nasty cut on your stomach, dude. Are you in pain or-"

"Really?" he asks even more confused, "I feel nothing. Did you or _whoever _made this potion add something to it?" Then he lifted his shirt, as his jacket was taken off, and saw the wound.

"Holy mother of Notch! I have _no _idea how I can't feel this, but I sure as Nether am glad I don't," he humorlessly chuckles, as Jerome and I glance at each other, sharing the same puzzled, more of disbelieved, expression.

"So, you're saying you can't feel the wound. Not…_at all_?" I ask once more, making sure I wasn't hearing things or hallucinating, if I even could in the first place. I didn't even bothering answering Benja's question.

"No, absolutely nothing," Bajan shakes his head, "I mean, I can still feel my arms and legs and face, but it's as if the wound is not there."

"Well, thank Notch it's a miracle," Jerome exclaims, in a reasonable volume, "This is awesome and…weird at the same time!"

"What's the commotion up here?" Ronan questions, storming through the door and freezing in his place, when he saw Bajan up and out of the bed, "What the Nether do you think you're doing out of bed?"

"I feel fine, Ronan," Bajan smiles, "I can't feel anything. Did you change something in the potion that made me feel numb or something?"

"Uh…no?"Ronan quirked his eye brow, "But how?"

"I don't know?" Benja loosely lifts and drops his shoulders, smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure if Hope has told the others yet, but we should get going to the east building to Sky and Deadlox and tell them that you're ok," Jerome suggests, getting up from his chair.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**Jinx's POV**

I was surprised, as I had seen Bajan walk down the stairs a few minutes after I had left TrueMU in the room. It made me wonder if the wound was made my kind, as I can do that too if I wanted to. Now, I don't mean that each time we hurt someone, it doesn't hurt concerning feeling. It is by choice, but only the one who hurts the subject can change that. All I can tell from Bajan's condition alone is that whoever did this was gracious to this Minecraftian, as with a cut like that, he could be on his knees right now.

As I thought about these things, I was walking towards my building on the west side bringing MinecraftUniverse with me. I guess now after having some assurance that his Canadian friend will be fine, he seemed to come more willingly now. Was a bit calmer and more…submissive. Then again I couldn't do anything without my friends Charity and DJ's approval.

"Thinking 'bout something, Jinx?" he halfheartedly chuckled, "Maybe talking will help."

"Nothing worth talking about," I muttered in a soft volume. Noticing this, I coughed changing it, "Sorry, I don't know," I pretended to sigh, hoping he'd stray from the subject.

"I know how it is. You feel like you're one way in a moment and the next thing you know you're in another," TrueMU responds. And to be honest, he was in a way right on my terms, but then again I couldn't care less about what he or anyone else says.

"So, this is where you and I will be staying," I open the door to said building, "This is known as the west side or building whatever the Aether you want to call it." 'Oh crap!'

"I'm sorry?" he asks in a clearly confused tone.

"This building is called the west side or building…whatever you'd like to call it," I repeat. But before TrueMU could say anything, two arguing residents came walking down the stairs, luckily saving my ass from anything else.

"I am going to the tournament and there is nothing you can do about it," my close friend Katz complains, stomping down the stairs, her brother Ray following closely behind her.

"No, you are _not, _Katz," he firmly disagrees. Unlike any other time that Ray had disapproved of something in that tone, usually kept us wanting to stay on his good side. But the only one who couldn't care less was Katz, "Stop walking!"

"Look, Ray, nothing bad is gonna happen," she turns to him once they have reached the bottom of the stairs, "I'm gonna have a respawning device with me throughout the _whole _survival games tournament, so if someone shoots or kills me I'll be alive. How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"And what if this 'device' you're talking about doesn't work and you die?" Ray shot back…I never thought about that. Remembering last week, when Katz, Jinx, and I sneaked out and did a tournament. Of course, I came out on top thanks to my sniping skills.

"_A-HEM_," I fake coughed into my fist, crossing my arms afterwards.

"What?" they both ask simultaneously, making me take a deep breath and sighed, as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"TrueMU this is Katz and Ray, you two…meet our guest MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU," I, for an unknown reason, smirk as I greeted the three to each other.

"Hey," he sheepishly waves once the siblings turn around, and spot him, which wasn't too hard.

"Hey, name's Ray," he greets holding his hand out to TrueMU, and he accepts. Meanwhile, Katz had already sneaked out the door, "And this is-Katz!" he unintentionally yells her name, "Excuse me a moment, nice to meet you."

And he was out the door, chasing after her, "Katz, get back here!" I just shook my head and laughed at the two, heading over to the opened door and closing it. Despite how they act, we all knew they'll always be close.

"So, that's them," I half smile at the spaceman, "And I'm _pretty _sure A-"

"Oh, Jinx, there you are," the last resident came rushing down the wooden stairs, "Are Katz and Ray doing it again?"

"Just like yesterday, Annabel…just like yesterday," I playfully huff at her, "Hey, Annabel, I'd like you to meet MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU for short."

**MinecraftUniverse's POV**

"Oh hi, I'm Annabel!" the girl cheerily greets, waving at me. Her blue eyes shone at me just as much as her blond hair was waving down about the elbows. She wore a soft pink tunic with black skinny jeans and slip-on heels. Unlike the other Minecraftians I have met here, she was pretty well dressed up. 'So hot…'

"MinecraftUniverse," I smile, sending a short wave, "So, I heard I was going to _stay _here?"

"Oh, are you really?" Annabel asks, "I'll be happy to show you to our guest room." I looked to Jinx, who just nodded her head in an approving way.

"Sure, that'd be lovely."

**A/N: So, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. I literally wrote this in about an hour, and I am glad I got the rest of the OCs in! And apparently, for me, listening to "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry, is _actually _keeping me awake enough to write...weird I know. So, now we know there is an East, North, and West side. And as a little 'recap' here is a guide you could say:**

**East side: Twister, Hope, DJ, Avernus - Sky & Deadlox  
North side: Catalin, Kittens, Charity, Darx, Ronan - Jerome & Benja  
West side: Annabel, Katz, Jinx, Ray - MinecraftUniverse**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter eight...my gosh. I don't know what to put here, so...yeah, I'm tired as crap, but my eyes won't shut. Like no matter _how much I try _they just won't give in. Urgh, I hate dealing with those two bastards (yes, I also happen to curse excessively when tired). Plus, I just notice while uploading this, the past three chapters have been over 2,000 words each...hope you enjoy da chapter! And I'll see you guys at the bottom for some review responses!**

'**~ CHAPTER 8 ~'**

**Third Person's POV**

Later that night, the girls DJ, Charity, and Jinx had a meeting. The only thing different from this meeting was that they were dragged to this one.

"Who the _Aether _are _they_?" Skar, their dimension SkytheKidRS, venomously spat at the trembling girls in front of them. This dimension's Sky or SkartheDemonHB; Deadlox or Lavalox; MinecraftUniverse or Netherverse; ASFJerome or BON (Born of the Nether) Jerome; and BajanCanadian or BajanNethernian took them towards the south of the land most came to know as 'hell on earth' rather than using the phrase 'heaven on earth', " 'Cause I don't remember Herobrine telling me that he wanted to _replace us_!"

"W-We have no id-dea," DJ shakily and hurriedly replies, hoping to not get hurt this time. Last time DJ encountered Sky she remembered she was at half-a-heart, when evil Sky got angry with her, "Th-they claimed to have come from a different dimension, a-and from j-just wanting to blend in. W-we took them into our homes."

"A different dimension you say?" the BONJerome smiled evilly, glancing at the Nethernian, who shared the same twisted expression, "What can you tell us about this…_dimension_?" The three half-demonic girls looked at each other, all three of them having the same thought and answer.

"We…don't know much about their new dimension," Jinx confesses, shrinking down afraid of receiving even one hit from either one of them, "All we know is that Notch rules their dimension and while we curse out the Aether, they curse the Nether."

"Hey…Lavalox do you feel that?" TrueNU asks, his hands finding their way to his chest area.

"Yeah, wh-what's happening, Skar?" Lavalox worriedly asks, looking up to their leader. Skar just took a look down at himself and felt the same thing, the sudden light-weightiness was on him, causing himself to panic.

"What type of witchcraft is this?!" he shrieks before him and the group disappears out of thin air, leaving the three girls to go freely and they sprint and few yards away. In case the group spawned back at that place, they won't get caught again.

"Did you see…what I just saw?" Charity pants, looking to the person to her right which happened to be DJ.

"How can I not? You don't think Herobrine killed them do you?"

"Pfft, if we are lucky enough," scoffs Jinx, "If anything though, this _does not _look like the work of King Herobrine. At least nothing that I have ever seen..."

**~~~Nether~~~**

A few groans and grunts escaped the evil five-some's lips as they were teleported in the same spot, leaving them to pile on-top of each other like a small hill. It took them a few seconds to realize where they were until a too familiar voice spoke.

"Skar," _his_ voice roared, making said person's body grow stiff, "_What_ did I just witness you doing?" Skar and the others scrambled off each other and stood at attention.

"It was nothing of importance, King Herobrine," he calmly replies after catching his breath, as he bent down to one knee out of respect, "It's just that, there seems to be a…disturbance within our land, if you will. We were simply trying to get to the source."

"I see," Herobrine thoughtfully responds, "Might I say, those were an interesting choice of words, Skar. You know, how you said it," The way their leader said it made the five half-demonic beings stomachs twist in knots. Out of reflex, Lavalox, TrueNU, BONJerome, and BajanNethernian slowly took one step back, leaving Skar in his current kneeling position in front of Herobrine's presence. Skar may have looked bold in front of everyone else, but right now he was scared lifeless, as he was too afraid to even lift is head to look at Herobrine.

"The way it put _fear _in those girls' souls," Herobrine clenched his right fist, closing it tighter and tighter as he finished his sentence.

**~~~Meanwhile…~~~**

**Charity's POV**

"So, we don't tell any-" my eyes widened, as Jinx had suddenly stopped talking and started choking. I stood there confused and panicked, as I saw nothing but _thin air_…suffocating her! My mouth dropped open, watching as Jinx let go of her last…dying breath. DJ and I stared at each other after Jinx's body had fell limp. Next thing I knew, my hand found its way to my neck area, my hand shaking so much I was sure it was visible. How could this have happened?!

"Let's get the Aether out of here," DJ finally came to say, as she took Jinx into her arms and we went hastily to go and hide her body.

**~~~Back in the Nether~~~**

Herobrine smiled in satisfaction, as he unclenched his fist and a small puff of smoke came from his hand…but no flame.

"Wh-what was that?" BajanNethernian stutters, already regretting asking of anything from the ruler of the Nether.

"_That, _my subject, was another soul added to the collection," he evilly smirks, staring straight into the evil Benja's eyes, causing Benja to immediately look away from the demon's bright eyes, "And Skar," Herobrine tilts his head down at the strongest of the five, Skar cautiously lifting his head to look at the one who called him, "Find out more about these 'disturbances', and if they happen to be people or even mobs…kill them."

**~~~Meanwhile in the Overworld…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"Well, we're here."

"No, shit Sherlock," Husky retorts at SSundee, who sent him a glare in response.

"So, what do we do? Do we search the house again or something?" Seto asks, "Maybe he has come back."

"I think we would have heard a sound right now if _that_ was true," SSundee thoughtfully says, returning back to his 'pacing spot' and…starts pacing, "So, if I remember correctly…Sky said something about a portal."

"And the only ones that exist are the Nether and Aether portals," Husky completes, "I doubt they'd go to the Nether with Jerome, because he's _so scared _of his fur being burned off. Not that I wouldn't do the same thing if I were him."

"So, they must have gone to the Aether right?" Seto clarifies, making Husky face palm himself.

"Let's go get out of the city then."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"Well…here's the portal," SSundee states, after spotting and reaching the broken portal first; Seto coming in second and Husky the last. Seto reached into his purple cloak and took out a bucket scooping in the water that spilled around where the portal stood. It puzzled the three Minecraftians when only the water spilled, but the portal was still intact.

"That was easy," Seto raises both eye brows at the structure after he had placed the water in the top right corner just like how TrueMU had, and out came five familiar looking people.

"Sky!" SSundee exclaims, helping him up. Husky and Seto helped Jerome and Benja, as their space friend had already gotten up from the ground and was unnecessarily dusting himself off, "You're ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he scoffs back, examining himself while dusting off various sparklez of glow stone dust.

"Uh…you just got shot outside of a portal?" SSundee half chuckles, but the other urged him to take it seriously. This wasn't like the Sky he knew. He would usually brush it off or not even know it, keeping in mind it was Sky we were talking about here, "Are you ok, Sky?"

"Who's Sky?" the one with the shades asks, "My name's Skar."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**DJ's POV**

The picture of Jinx's body couldn't leave my mind. It just wouldn't _leave_! What could have caused her to…die? What did I do? Or really what did Jinx do, if she did anything in her case. I had slowed my pace from a stroll to a more cautious state, as I had reached the east building. All the glow stone lamps were turned off, so I assumed everyone was sleeping.

I was just glad that I was the one to actually "keep watch" for the night. By that, I mean just stay up. Because if anyone of my kind approaches our house, all I have to do is shine my eyes to a bright red, and they will leave, thinking that I had possession over this house.

Before I took my stake for the night, I decided to take a trip up the stairs, wanting to make sure that everyone was sleeping before I did anything. I quickly and quietly scanned through the rooms, one with Twister and Hope and the other with Avernus. Then I stopped at the guest room. I took a deep breath before opening the room's door.

As expected, Sky and Deadlox were deep in slumber under the covers. I then remembered before Jinx died, Charity, Jinx, and I discussed our plan on changing these "welcomed visitors" to our kind.

"_I say we pick them off one by one, rather than one building to the next," Charity speaks up. She was always the one to come up with plans, and almost all of them were successful. _

"_Sure," I shrug, "But which one do we go for first?"_

"_Why don't we go for BajanCanadian?" Jinx suggests, "I found out that he was injured this morning. And I can easily tell that it was done by one of our kind. Someone was trying to hurt him first."_

"_That was my work," Charity came clean, "I tried to poison him with the special changing potion, but Ronan and Kittens were downstairs taking their watch for the night. So, I had to stop halfway."_

"_Well, you were a sloppy one at it," Jinx scoffs, causing Charity's head to, in a challenging way, turn to her insulter._

"_How was that a 'sloppy' job? I say I cut him pretty straight."_

"_Guys, we're getting off track here," I hiss, gaining their attention, "I say we take out the strongest: Sky."_

"_Too expected isn't it?" Charity says, giving me a 'look', "I vote we take out the unexpected…Deadlox."_

I turned my head towards Deadlox, my eye glowing red. 'Let's get started...'

**~~~NEXT DAY~~~**

Sky sat up on his bed the next morning, groaning as he stretched and slowly sat up his head feeling a little dizzy. He let out a deep sigh, looking at the window which let in too much light for his liking.

"Deadlox, will you block this window please?" Sky asks in a way that almost sounded like he was drunk, "Deadlox?" he calls out again this time cracking his eyes open to slits at the most. It was only until his eyes caught the messed up bed did his eyes pry open. His eyes and face descended from shocked to possibly a horrid one, taking in how the bed was presented.

One of the pillows was leaning against the wall on the floor, and the covers were twisted together like a knot in the center of the bed. The last wool-woven pillow on the bed, it was torn, a small triangle piece apart from the rest of the pillow. It was clear where it was cut, as a zigzagged pattern was seen across the edge of both pieces. Alas…it wasn't that, that tore a piece of Sky on the inside. But on the floor where his feet would land to get out of the bed, was his headset. The outstretched microphone was broken from the headphones, leaving Deadlox's most recognizable and favorite accessory in half.

Sky scrambled out from his bed, tripping himself with the covers, which sent him face down to the ground. He picked himself up, rubbing his cheekbone, as that part of his face hit the ground first. He stormed through the door, looking left and right before spotting Hope, who also just got out of the room. After Hope was done rubbing the sties out of her eyes, she gasped jumping back, surprised at Sky's "magical" appearance in front of her. And right there…something hit Sky right in the gut.

"Hope…" he worriedly starts. He very well knew Hope liked Deadlox and vise versa. This was no way to start a morning for one thing, but it had to be told sometime or later, "Deadlox…he went missing."

**A/N: LEESSSSGGGOOOOO! Yeah, I am so tired...**

**AxleMC131: I know right? And about Darx, it was a fault on my part, as I forgot to put him on the list. But I have updated the previous chapter saying that he lives on the north side, which looking back at my writing claims to be it. I actually have a list stuck on my wall showing which OCs are where, and I was too lazy to get out of bed to check it as I wrote the author's note. :3**

**Guest: I'm glad you like dis story, but what do you mean by ' when will the rest be out'? Are you asking when the rest of the story will be out or something else?**

**Anyway guys, thanks for reading and I hope to see y'all real soon. See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes! DA NEXT CHAPTER IT'S HERE! *spongebob voice* It's here, it's here, it's here! Tutur-tutur-tu-tu-tudur- *normal voice* sorry. XD I chose to be crazy today. And horray for the fifth chapter of over 2,000 words! *airline woman* Please proceed on with the story...and hope you enjoy the chapter. Have a nice day!**

'**~ CHAPTER 9 ~'**

**~~~West Side~~~**

**Annabel's POV**

It was early the next morning, probably around the breaking dawn of the day. I had no idea why, but it seemed normal for me to wake up at this time. One important thing you should know is that between all of us Overworld Minecraftians, we had chosen leaders, who would take charge of each building. Twister was the leader of the east side, Catalin for the north, and -yes, you guessed it- I was the one leading the west side. Another thing you should know is that…well...we have a few special abilities too. We as in: all the leaders, Kittens from the north side, and me.

Shortly after we four, as friends, were transported here, we had spotted someone who looked vaguely familiar…

"_Catalin, do you even _know _where we're going?" Twister complains from the behind us, "My head still hurts from all the 'traveling'."_

"_Yes," she firmly says. I could easily tell she was starting to get irritated, "There should be a village near, just be patient." And just as Catalin had predicted, we approach a village, except…this one was in ruins. There was some combat action going on down in the newly found place. Knowing Catalin's instinct and knowing her for the longest out of us four, I wasn't surprised, as she sped down a sandy path to the village and got in on the fights with her iron sword, slicing a good amount of mobs. The other two girls and I smile wielding out our own iron and budder swords, joining in ourselves. _

_But before I could take my first swing at a stumbling zombie, a person off in the distance frantically waved at me before ducking again. I knit my eye brows together at the wooden pole which, to me, the weird man waved from. The top part of his body peeked out again, this time, waving me over. He then pointed to my friends and waved in a 'come here' motion. Not sure if I should trust this person, I went ahead and managed to call over my three friends without gaining much attention from the other fighting Minecraftians and mobs. We crouched heading over, and recognized the 'weird man' as Notch! The ruler of the Overworld!_

"_Oh my Notch, you're…_the Notch_," Twister fangirls for a moment, "What are you d-"_

"_Shh!" he urges, placing his pointer finger against his lips, "Keep your voice down. The question is though, why are you killing those mobs?"_

"_Because…they're bad," Kittens scoffs, earning a whack in the arm by me. Kittens should know better than to scoff in Notch's presence._

"_You're not from here are you?" Notch asks in realization._

"_I…don't think so," I respond for really all of us, "What's going on? Where are we?"_

"_I don't know how to describe that, but Herobrine rules here," he depressingly says, as I realize war was still going on, hearing a grunt and a body slamming against a wall to our right making us wince. I was shocked though, that this Notch here didn't even jump or flinch, "And I hate to think of it, but one day, I won't be able to run from _Him,_ and Herobrine will catch me."_

"_Then we'll protect you," Catalin bravely says, crossing her sword across her chest._

"_I'm afraid you can't. No one can run from Herobrine, but somehow I miraculously did," Notch continues, "But you four can help me."_

"_Anything you say," Twister replies before any of us three could._

"_I want you to have these," he says, holding out four Nether stars with different colors. They glowed four individual shiny hues: brown, blue, orange, and yellow. "Herobrine will never see it coming." Before I could even make a sound, Notch tossed the stars about our heads and they shined brighter, the colors of each star now radiating off all four of us. Catalin had brown, Kittens had yellow, Twister had blue, and I had red. "Now you four hold the keys to keeping this world from total destruction."_

My view for this world changed that day. It wasn't just another dimension, but one with life. Within around two months, I learned that things were opposite from the world I knew as the Overworld. It all slowly made sense, as I tried to continue my life, as well as the others. Deciding though, that I had enough of day dreams and flashbacks for _one _day, I finally got out of my bed, and walked out to the stairs. I froze in my tracks seeing MinecraftUniverse already up and awake, as he had a feather and a piece of paper in front of him.

"Morning, TrueMU," I say, startling the visiting Minecraftian, "What's got you up so early?"

"BajanCanadian," was all he had to say for me to understand, "I'm writing a letter to send to him and to the rest of my friends."

"You know, _MinecraftUniverse_, you don't have to write a letter," I chuckle, "We can just take a short walk there, if you'd like."

"That'd be nice," he replies in a more relaxed tone, "We can do that later. I think we should give everyone else a chance to wake up."

"Good idea," I wink and point a playful finger at him, "Breakfast?"

**~~~East Side~~~**

**Sky's POV**

"What do you mean?" she whispers, walking towards me.

"I think you'll just have to come in here to see," I sigh, retracing my steps backwards to the guest room. With my back against the door, I opened the guests' room door, revealing the same scene that shocked me. Just like mine, Hope's eyes landed and stayed right at Deadlox's bed. And it felt like a replay of what happened, as she stepped closer to bed and picked up Deadlox's headset. I curiously watched her, as she carefully examined the broken microphone and dusted it.

"Glow stone dust…" she softly says. Then she searches the headphones.

"What is it, Hope?" I ask, as Hope was closely looking at…_something_. I stood a close distance to her, as in her hands she revealed the mystery substance.

"Netherrack," she simply says, taking in every angle of a chipped corner from said block type. It was safe to say that I was just as puzzled as Hope was. What was Netherrack doing in our-no, _this _house. I refuse to call this our home.

"Morning guys," Avernus greets mid-yawn, as he slightly stumbled through the door, "What's…up? Something wrong, Hope?"

"Deadlox went…missing," Hope hesitantly replies, walking towards Aver, tearing up again, "Sky found…h-his headset…b-broken." And the tears came flowing. 'Time to take over…'

"How did this happen?" Aver asks, looking my direction, as he took Hope into his arms.

"We don't know," I sadly say, "But Hope also found a few specks of glow stone dust and a small piece of Netherrack. And I doubt that _anyone_ here has been to the Nether recently."

"I agree," Aver nods his head in agreement; his voice fading to a whisper, as Hope was still leaning against his chest. And suddenly, it was like a light bulb popped on top of his head, as his eyes brightened, saying his next words which seemed a very low possibility.

"Unless…someone here isn't who they say they are."

**~~~North Side~~~**

**Kitten's POV**

I warily watched BajanCanadian the next day, or basically the first day after Bajan was found injured. Everyone else but Jerome and I were taking this too loosely. Bajan may have said that he felt fine, ate normally, and has even been able to run around, I couldn't trust his judgment, and Jerome totally agreed. Jerome and I had made a secret pact for at least one of us to keep Bajan in sight. Basically, if I need to go out to get food or weapons, Jerome would 'stalk him' till I got back, and vise versa, if he needed or just wanted to go out. But within all of this, I still forced Bajan to wear a bandage covering up his stomach area, not taking 'no' for an answer.

Currently, everyone but Darx and Ronan were home, all of us tending to the garden we have behind out house. It was the one advantage the north building had, as compared to the east and west sides, which had no room for a garden. Our garden was separated into thirds, one growing carrots, another with potatoes, and the last one growing wheat, going from left to right. Jerome and I took the center, which held the potatoes; Charity and Bajan were taking care of the carrots. And Catalin was harvesting the wheat, since we decided we didn't want so much, we got only a few seeds, because it took _so long _for them to grow. Looking back though, we got most of our bread from the shop in the center of this little neighborhood. Anything we harvest from here was considered extra if someone wanted it.

As per-usual, Jerome and I took turns in watching the injured Minecraftian, since we didn't want to make it look so obvious to our group or any by-passers. It was my turn, as I pretended to stretch for real though. I have to be _bending _in order to get the potatoes! I would just crouch down to the bushes' height, but I'd have to stand to grab the damn thing. I'd be looking like an elevator going up then down and up and down again; it just would be plain stupid to just crouch.

"Hey, that was _my _carrot," I heard Bajan laugh, trying to take a carrot from Charity, who did her best to keep it out of Benja's reach, "_I _heaved it out from the dirt."

"Yeah, and _I _harvested it," she smugly responds, putting said carrot in her portable chest. I could only imagine what happened there, as I switched again with Jerome. I felt a small pang…no, screw it. I felt a _huge _pang in my chest, just thinking about that, Bajan's laugh ringing over and over again in my ears. It was just too hard to forget. His laugh may be deeper than most I've met, but it's that type that makes you feel that you'd just have to laugh with him too. I stopped…and thought. 'Pfft, no; no, no, no.' I shook my head unknowingly. I wasn't _jealous_, was I? Besides, when Bajan and his friends are back on their feet and we head to the Nether for the necessary glow stone, they'll all be gone. It won't matter…will it?

**A/N: ****Oh yes, it will, Kittens. So, thought I should update all of you who are following this story and/or any of you who just discovered this story. I wanted to give y'all a heads up, saying that expect slower updates for this story. Now, I'm not abandoning the story or going on hiatus or anything dramatic like that, but just expect delays. I promise to update (if worst comes to worst) at least once a week. Same thing goes for "The Life of a Hero" if some of you following that story also. I have been randomly depressed recently, and I still am. The depression has gotten me to a point where I don't feel like writing much, so I have been drawing in place of it. I brought myself to type this chapter for the update, and yeah…that's pretty much it. Hope you understand and if you read to this point****, it tells me that you care. Thanks for your patience and the support, and I'll see you guys in the next update. :)**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, so...I'm back you can say. I'm still a bit slow on my writing, but all the reviews from last time -especially the one from Cordially Un-Invited- boosted my energy (hypathetically speaking) and I made another chapter for you guys. Plus, I want to thank all the reviews, new favoriters and followers, and the rest of y'all for over 2,000 views on dis story! If only this was a 2,000 word chapter ;p Hope you enjoy dis chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 10 ~'**

**MinecraftUniverse's POV**

"Hey guys!" Annabel yells across the street, as she and I reach the north building. I followed closely behind said girl, jogging towards the group, who were starting to gather into…, somewhat of a circle.

"Hey buddy," Bajan greets meet giving me one of those one arm hug _things_. **(****A/N: I really don't know what else to call it. I'm a girl don't judge me!)**

"Whoa, dude, what happened to you?" I ask in a disbelieving tone, glancing down at his stomach area.

"Oh, this?" he asks back, looking down at it himself, "Something apparently attacked me last night, but I don't feel a thing. And _thank Notch_ for that." All I did was stare down at the wound. 'How can this be?!'

"Don't worry, TrueMU, you're not the only one worried shitless," Jerome lightly nudges my arm, standing to my right, as we were now standing in a perfect triangle.

"Jerome, why are you still like this?" Bajan carelessly asks, holding his hands out like he was giving up, "I told you _and _the rest of y'all, I'm fine. I seriously _don't_ feel anything."

"And we believe you," Jerome stops him from rambling on, as Benja likes to do that sometimes, "But your crush and I are still concerned."

"Who? Charity?" he asks, peeking over my shoulder, waving to said girl following Bajan's gaze.

"_No,_ Kittens," Jerome corrects. 'I have no idea where this is going…' "She likes _and _is worried about you. Why'd you think that she'd force you to continue to wear that bandage?" Jerome plants one hand on his hip, the other pointing to the healing potion-soaked wrappings before his left hand joined with his other available hip.

"Really? Kittens likes _me_?" he repeats, pointing a finger to himself for emphasis.

"Guys, were getting off track here," I snap my fingers, "Bajan, did you at least get some physical features of what attacked you last night?"

"Sadly, no," Bajan looked down at his feet feeling a bit shameful, "I was out cold when it happened, like I was knocked out by some sleeping powder or something. It was super creepy when a voice hushed me, as I tried to refrain myself from falling asleep, but I couldn't. Her voice had that dark feeling that would make you suddenly feel uncomfortable."

"Ok, so it was a person, and it was a female," I talked out loud to myself nodding my head multiple times.

"Well, that doesn't really help our case here, MCUniverse," Jerome scoffs, turning to me, "There are thousands of females around here, the Nether, the Aether, and at home."

"Have you ever thought it might be one of these girls?" I leaned my head backwards towards the girls who made their own circle and were talking more quietly.

**Charity's POV**

"What? How'd Benja get hurt? TrueMU's probably freaked out by now," Annabel dramatically says, putting hand to her chest.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Catalin flattens her lips, "I have no idea how something like this can happen. I was on duty last night, and we all double checked to make sure everything was secure before turning off all the glow stone lamps."

"Yeah, Darx and I even triple check the ones on the top floor," Kittens adds to that, sighing afterwards, "What more could we do?"

"Girls, I know this is maybe the worst time to mention this," I start, already regretting what I'm about to say, "But I found out Deadlox was taken last night. He wasn't in the guest room this morning."

"Are you kidding me?!" Annabel shrieks, forgetting her volume, as now Bajan, Jerome, and TrueMU's eyes were all on us. Annabel shrinks back, her cheeks turning a pale pinkish color.

"How'd you find out about that?" she whispered, taking my arm and leading us away from the three guys, Catalin and Kittens trailing us.

"I found out from Aver when I went to the market today," I lie, "I was surprised though that on the outside he managed to keep his cool, unlike how I reacted when he told me."

"Damn…how did things turn from bad to worse?" Kit runs hand through her light brown hair. Catalin, Annabel, and I looked back and forth at each other, thinking the exact same thing…except for me.

**~~~Somewhere in the south forest~~~**

**Ronan's POV**

"Darx, don't you think we've gone far enough through here? This place is giving me the creeps," I ask, shuddering right after the last word left my mouth.

"No," he says, as he stops walking, "_Here _is too far," he says, carefully lifting his foot and steps over an imaginary line.

"Very funny, Darx. I never knew you had a good sense of humor," I shake my head laughing, "You know, now that I think about it, the south part of this world isn't so scary after all."

"Hi!"

"AHHH!" I scream like a girl, jumping into Darx's arms, "Oh…it's just you two," I sheepishly say, recognizing the siblings as Katz and Ray. Shortly after turning back to reality, Darx dropped me down to the ground without hesitation, snickering to himself as he did so.

"So, what are you and Darx doing down here in the forbidden parts of this world?" Ray asks adding some drama in his tone, making Katz giggle.

"Well, I was actually going to ask you the same," I rub the back of my neck. "Darx and I figured we could sneak out here and hunt for cows or something without anyone knowing. But clearly, that wasn't possible."

"Don't worry, Ronan," Katz puts an assuring hand on my right shoulder, "We'll keep this between us four." Just as soon as I relaxed, I went stiff again, as I heard an arrow flying. I didn't have time to react, as the sharp arrow collided with my knee tearing through my jeans, biting into my skin. Clenching my teeth, I dropped down till I was on my back, my injured right leg still bent in an 'L' shape.

"What the Nether was that?!" Katz freaks, kneeling by my side.

"We'll think about that later," Darx calmly says, "Let's go back to the north side. You two head to your building and inform the others."

**~~~Back in the Overworld…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"_**Who's Sky?" the one with the shades asks, "My name's Skar."**_

"Skar?" SSundee mockingly starts laughing, "Oh my Notch, Sky, stop. You're killing me here," the somewhat insane Minecraftian finishes, falling down on the grass, as he was literally dying with laughter. Skar blankly watched SSundee, as he continued laughing his butt off, then turned to Lavalox who just shrugged in response.

"_O-kay,_ SSundee, you can stop laughing now," Seto nervously says, his eyes not leaving BONJerome and BajanNethernian, who were whispering incoherent things to each other and snickering every now and then. SSundee finally calmed down and was wiping a few tears as he got up.

"Ah…sorry about that. I don't know what hit me," SSundee shakes his head, wiping his hands on his pants from the tears, "Man, that dimension has changed ya hasn't it?"

"You can say that…" Skar smirks, "So, can any of you tell me and my friends where one called Notch lives?"

"Uh, he lives in the Aether?" Husky responds in a questionable tone, chuckling a bit at the end, "Did you hit your head at any time while you were in there, Sky?"

"No," he scoffs, "Maybe _you _are the one who hit your head, 'cause I'm perfectly fine. Come on, Lavalox," Skar waves over, walking towards the city. Lavalox nods following his leader, as well as TrueNU, BenjaNethernian, and BONJerome.

"_Lava_lox?" Seto asks now more confused than ever, "Are you sure you're ok, Sky?"

"For the_ last time_ you pa_thetic_ mortal, my name's not 'Sky'; it's Skar," he growls, turning back to face the now purely scared sorcerer. And right then…it all made sense to the worried threesome. Skar's eyes glowed a bright red, the others doing the same thing. With widened eyes, Husky, Seto, and SSundee slowly started to back away.

"_Don't…_move," BajanNethernian warningly says, aiming his trusty fire-aspect and sharpness one bow at them.

"Thank you, BajanNethernian," Skar sighs in pleasure.

"No problem, boss," Bajan nods once back, adjusting his grip on the bow and readied arrow.

"Boss?" Husky breathed out. After that, the other four start revealing their own special choice of weaponry. Lavalox's skin turned into…lava giving him a morphing power, as he made ready a block of lava in his hand. MinecraftNetherverse had two fire-aspect and knock back one swords wielded out, and his space suit turned a scarlet red. BONJerome had a fire-aspect and sharpness two iron axe. BajanNethernian, of course, had his fire-aspect and sharpness one bow. And Skar, he held a fireball in his hand and a fire charge in the other, fiery gloves covering his hands.

"Sk-Sky?" Skar, raged by this, charges at SSundee, taking him by the collar, his right glove cooled down.

"_What in the name of Herobrine _is wrong with you?!" Skar hisses through his already clenched teeth, "You call me that again, and I _will…kill…you_. Understood?!"

"Y-Yes. Please don't hurt me," SSundee quivers, closing his eye tightly. Skar drops him, waving his group over.

"Take them back to their friend Seto's house. No one can know about this _or _us," he ordered, pointing to the scared lifeless three, before walking forward once again to the city, "Time to take another dimension for Herobrine."

**~~~Nether~~~**

**Deadlox's POV**

"My Notch this hurts," I groan, sitting up from my spot. Swirls of dark red, orange, and yellow whirled around me till the colors finally settled, revealing that I was in the Nether. And in a cage! I jolted up, my hands grabbing the bars and giving it a good shake.

"Damn it," I huff, letting the bars go. I let out a brief scream, as something dropped on the top of the cage making me fall flat on my face with my hands above my head.

"Nice to see you're awake, Deadlox," a feminine voice sweetly says, "Charity!"

"DJ, what the _Aether_ is it now? I was just-oh, hello," she greets in a creepy tone, "Had a nice rest? Good? Great."

"What is going on?! I demand you let me out right now!" I point accusingly at Charity once I have gotten myself off the ground.

"_Don't _come near me," she growls her eyes…glowing red; they struck me like a bolt. I then realized what I was up against.

"A change of mind have we?" DJ smirks, jumping off the top of the cage to stand on Charity's right. 'It can't be them…' "Courageous to coward…seems just about right."

"I'm sure Herobrine would _love _to see this present we got him," Charity smiles and evil one, both of their eyes glowing once again before dimming. I could only imagine what my others friends are doing now…


	12. Chapter 11

'**~ CHAPTER 11 ~'**

**Katz's POV**

I tried to keep myself calm, as Dark, Ray, and I help Ronan back to our building the west one. _One day, _I'm sure we'll come up with names for the buildings, but we don't want to have the mentality of staying here. 'What am I thinking?' I talk to myself. To be honest, when I look around at this new dimension, I don't see a new world but, in a way, home. I've spent most of my teenage years here trying to find a way out (me and my brother Ray). But right now, it feels as if we just…gave up. All the buildings –east, north, and west- our group lives in, Ray, Hope, Darx, and I built. I know from the outside it may not look like much, but compared to what we started with, I'd say we came pretty far.

But enough with the past, we currently were slowly but surely heading back to said building. Darx and Ray were on either sides of Ronan, holding up one arm each, as Ronan's arms were slung around the two males. I was positioned in the back, my bow out and ready to shoot…whatever might come at us. Ronan offered his iron sword since now that he wasn't going to use it, but I refused, telling him that I was better with a bow. Luckily, nothing popped out at us throughout the trip, and we reached the west building…_quicker_ than it felt.

"Annabel?" I call out, knocking on the door, as I do so, "Annabel, are you home?" I yell a bit louder that time. I just shrug my shoulders, opening the door myself, holding it until the three males were fully in.

"Easy; easy," my brother's strained voice says, as he and Darx slowly set Ronan down on the couch. It was like watching a slow motion movie, until Ronan got himself comfortable in the piece of furniture. Then another person came to mind…

"TrueMU?" I loudly say, walking to the bottom of the stairs and yelling it upward, "Guess they must be out or something."

"Well, they can either be at the east or north side," Darx speaks up already making his way to the semi-open door, "I'll go check my building on the north side and hope that Annabel _and _MinecraftUniverse are there."

**~~~Line Break~~~**

**Darx's POV**

I took my time, as I took a stroll-paced walk over to the north side, considering it was the closest building. Of course, that would be the first place someone would check, the closest one first, right? I crossed my fingers before walking up to the front door and knocked in a rhythmic way, and Annabel opens the door. '_Thank Notch…'_

"Hey Darx! Whatchya doing here?"

"Looking for you," I simply shrug my shoulders, "Is MinecraftUniverse with you?"

"Yeah, he's just finishing his lunch," Annabel says in an assuring manner, "You can come on in till he's done, and we can walk back."

"That'll be nice," I nod, inviting myself in.

"Hey D, nice to see _you _here rather than those _forests_; you want me to make you something?" I hear Catalin shout from the kitchen, the sudden voice not fazing me one bit.

"No, thanks," I saw, peeking into the kitchen barely shaking my head, "I'm full."

"Ok…uh, Darx…anything interesting down at the southern territory?" she whispers to me before I could take a step out the door. I turn on my heels and walked till I was close enough to her, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Something shot Ronan down there. Nothing more than an arrow to the knee, but he'll recover," I whisper back in Catalin's ear. She just solemnly nods, getting back to tending to the heating-up furnaces.

"Oh, ok," I hear TrueMU say, as I stepped into the living room where BajanCanadian and Charity were also present, "I'll see you 'round, Bajan."

"Back at ya, TrueMU," Bajan briefly waves. I then walk over to the door, holding it open for Annabel and MCUniverse letting them exit first, closing the door behind me.

**Third Person's POV**

Bajan sighed, watching the trio leave. It almost felt like one of those times that you're slowly being pushed away from everyone. He was sure, by now, everyone was feeling, at one point, the same way as he was right now. It's been almost a week, and no progress in getting back home was being made. Bajan himself felt like he should…give up?

"So, Charity," Bajan faces her, "Does Darx always act so _secretive_?"

"It's hard to tell, believe it or not," she chuckles, rubbing her hands in, what looks like, a nervous way, "He's always been like that since I have met him. But…we all have our secrets…don't we?"

**Darx's POV**

"Why'd you guys leave?" I ask, facing Annabel once we were a ways from the house.

"Well, TrueMU wanted to see Bajan and Jerome over here, so I took him here. You guys still weren't awake after we a while, so we just…went?" Annabel nervously smiles at me.

"Ok, as long as you two were being careful," I sigh, continuing our journey back to the west building, "Sometimes I feel as if the day times are worst then the nights."

"Guys! Wait up!" a feminine voice yells from behind. We three turn around about the same time to see Charity sprinting towards us, panting heavily once she reached us, "C-ca…can I come with you?"

"Sure, Charity, you can," Annabel laughs at her breathless friend.

"Darx, all these Minecraftians, from like the north, the east, and the west," I turn to MinecraftUniverse curious to where he was going with this, "How'd you guys…_survive _living here, as one might say. Is there something I'm missing?"

"You know, TrueMU," I finally say after a few moments of thought, "I actually have no idea how we survived this…_twisted_ dimension. One can say we miraculously do."

**~~~Back in the Overworld…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"_Stay _there," Skar growls at Husky, Seto, and SSundee, pointing them to a corner in Seto's basement. Skar then nods at Lavalox, who began placing iron bars around the corner making a cage for the three, terrified Minecraftians, "Now…let's see what you've been brewing up, sorcerer." Skar mutters, taking a glance at the signs in front of each cabinet that pretty much surrounded the room. Healing potions…swiftness potions of different degrees…strength potions 'might need that' Skar thinks taking four down and tossing one to each of his followers. Each red-eyed follower caught the bottles, before standing back in alert positions.

"Wh-what exactly a-are you looking f-for?" Seto nervously asks, cautiously tip-toeing to the bars warily eyeing BONJerome and BajanNethernian, who stood on either side of the make-shift cage.

"Oh nothing in particular," Skar sings sill scanning Seto's potion cabinets. Skar briefly hummed in a curious and evil way, his eyes landing on one labeled 'in progress potions'. He opened one side at a time, taking in what was now made available to him. Even though Skar was and still is the head of Herobrine's army, he still was considered an organized commander. Unlike some of his recruits, who wouldn't really care how things got done, as long as they _got _done. With that being set aside, Skar started from the top on the left. The first mystery potion was labeled 'TNT potion'.

"A TNT potion, huh?" Skar raises an eye brow with a disturbing expression on his face, as he lightly tosses the potion up and down with one hand.

"B-b-be careful! All those potion aren't ready for testing!" Seto pleads, gripping onto the bars tighter, as if that would somehow help his case.

"Hey, TrueMU, think fast," Skar smirks throwing the potion bottle with much force at said spaceman. Netherverse only muttered a 'what' before the potion exploded a good chunk of the wall on (Skar's POV) the bottom right side of the basement, sending TrueNU flying for a few seconds. TrueNU shortly reached the opposite side of where the energy had blasted him, as he shook a mixture of wood chips, dirt, and cobblestone pebbles off of him, "How much damage, TrueNU?"

"Damn, got me down to a heart and a half…can you do that again?"

"_No, _you _idiot_! I don't want to kill you just yet," Skar yells at him, letting out a deep breath afterwards. He then walked over to the damaged part of the house, bending down on one knee, examining the damage done.

"Damages to heart and a half…blows up at least four by four blocks," Skar documents in his mind, as his hand lingers the corner of a broken part of the wall, "Seto, I want more of these, and a lot of them."

"There's _no way _in the Nether I'm doing that!" was Seto's courageous response, but that only made Skar smirk.

"You will do as I say, or your fishy friend here gets to meet his friends in fish tank in the sky," Skar threatens his now glowing red eyes never leaving Husky. Seto then turned to Husky, whose face held a deeply worried expression. It was either save Husky's life or the rest of Minecraftia's. Seto bit his inner cheeks, knowing that he was going to regret his decision…as he grabbed Husky's left upper arm.

**~~~West Side~~~**

**Charity's POV**

"Good to see you're fine, Ronan," I watch Annabel comfortingly rub Ronan's shoulder, giving it a light pat right after. I was leaning on a wall near the top of the stairs with crossed arms just watching whatever fate has them to do. Darx and Ray were currently setting and cleaning up all the bedrooms up here on the second floor, since it was about the afternoon already. Annabel and Katz are relaxing downstairs with Ronan, who apparently I heard, had been sitting there since he got back from their little 'trip' to the outside world. 'Maybe I should get a few assistants for DJ' I thought 'If I can't get BajanCanadian then I'll get someone else'.

"Hey Katz," I call, taking my time down the stairs, "Can you come with me to get some food for the north side? Kittens and I noticed earlier that we were low on the meat content."

"Didn't Catalin stock up on that like two-three days ago?" I gave Katz a 'look', and she rolled her eyes at me, "_Ok_." She waves her arms saying 'whatever', "So, what are we doing?" Katz questions after we were ear and eye shot from the house, or anywhere really; just how I wanted it.

"I figured that I'll walk while you sleep."

"Wha-" Whack! And Katz was down her body now lifeless, but not for long.

"Don't worry, Ray," I whispered to myself, "She'll be back."

**~~~Nether~~~**

**Deadlox's POV**

"You know pacing is not going to help, Deadlox," DJ speaks up from her 'seat' across the room.

"The Nether _you'd _know that?" I spat back, "Why am I being kept here? There must be some purpose."

"That's for me to know," she pauses, taking her bow and shooting down a blaze in one shot, "And not you." With that the iron door creaked, gaining DJ's and my attention, "Welcome back, Charity."

"Thanks, brought a friend with me," Charity grunts tossing down a body near where DJ sat at, making my eyes grow wide.

"K-Katz…you killed her?!" I yell through the bars, forcefully shaking it for a second or two.

"Of course I didn't," Charity scoffs, looking and waltzing towards me, "I don't have that power…yet." DJ took a glance down at the unconscious Minecraftian, smiling once she looked up, and Charity turned around and smiled back. 'What the Nether is going on?'

"Oh, by the way, DJ, it should be any second now," Charity slyly says, heading to a pillar of Netherrack and leaning on it just like how DJ was before Charity invited herself in.

"What's happening any second now?" The answer to my question then appeared before my eyes. Katz's eyes fluttered and she shook her head slowly sitting up.

"Katz…you're awake! Run now!"

"Why would I run, Deadlox?" Katz smirks…and her eyes glow bright red.

"Oh no…"

**A/N: _AND _there it is, another addition to the dark side. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really hope all of the OC owners like their spots in the story 'cuz for some reason I feel that some people aren't. Like I have noticed that Katz, Ray, Ronan, Darx, Kittens, and Aver haven't been making many appearances, and I honestly feel bad about it - not being able to make every OCs position as great as the next. And for that I feel the need to apologize, but this is my first time coping with this many OCs and I'm slowly getting used to it, having to remember all of them. Anyway, guys, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Ps. For those who don't know, I now have a MC account: 'HenderschmidtMC' ! I'm off to pratice at 'One in the Chamber' and 'Splegg' on the hive, maybe you find me. ;) **

**~Henderschmidt11**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! As...you can tell...BUT aside from that, hope ya'll enjoy dis one! Would have updated earlier, but forgot about a few family plans. Nevertheless, here it is, and enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 12 ~'**

**~~~East Side~~~**

**Twister's POV**

"Something wrong, Twist?" Avernus asks me from across the table. The sky grew dark just recently, as Hope, DJ, Aver, and I were having dinner.

"I don't know, Aver," I sigh, continuing to pick at my food, "I guess I'm just worried."

"Worried for what?" Aver questions, as he stops eating, "You know you can tell us, Twister…you can tell me." I took one more glance down at the floor before looking Aver in the eyes.

"I'm worried about Sky," I admit, my gaze wavering, "He's not taking Deadlox's disappearance very well, and I'm sure if we wait long enough without finding Deadlox that he's going to do something that he's probably going to regret later."

"But Twister," DJ jumps in, "We have nothing to go by; no clues as to where Deadlox would have gone off to." It was right then that I couldn't take or hear anymore, as I calmly got up from my seat and headed to the stairs leaving my unfinished cooked chicken on the table.

"DJ, when I looked through the room, I found specks of glow stone dust and a small piece of Netherrack in Deadlox's headphones," I hear Hope's fading voice say, as I had just reached the top of the stairs, "There should be a good possibility that he's in the Nether."

"Now why would someone from the…" I knocked on the guest room's door, waiting for Sky to answer. Nothing. I knock again, and I still get no response. After giving it a good ten seconds, I turned the door knob and slowly opened the room door. I sighed quietly to myself, seeing that Sky was still here, but sad that he was still like this, still as sad as he was this morning. I walk in closing the door behind me and for some reason trying to be as quiet as I could be.

Sky was sitting on his bed facing Deadlox's tidied-up bed. His eyes though glued to Deadlox's still broken headset, which I assumed was where Hope put it after looking at it. His hands were folded resting on his angled legs and his shoulders were slumped. He may not have joined us for any meals today, but we were just glad he didn't refuse it when we brought some up for him.

"Hey…Sky," I finally take a few steps towards him, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No," he softly replies, "Only Notch can give me what I need."

"Sky," I sit to his right on his bed, "I know this is…hard for you, but I don't think Deadlox would want you sulking around but going out and finding him. He's not dead."

"And what if he is?" Sky snappishly asks, "Then all this planning and soon-to-searching wouldn't be worth anything. For all I know he's up in the Aether with Notch right now and I wouldn't know."

"Sky-"

"And what about my friends back home?" Sky continues, "What are they gonna think?"

"SkytheKidRS will you please listen to me," I raise my voice a bit, but not too loud for the others to hear from downstairs, "Deadlox is _not _dead, and we _will _find him…ok?" Sky takes a deep breath, looking me in the eyes as he does so.

"Ok."

**~~~Back in the Overworld…~~~**

…_**It was either save Husky's life or the rest of Minecraftia's. Seto bit his inner cheeks, knowing that he was going to regret his decision…as he grabbed Husky's left upper arm.**_

Skar smirks slyly his eyes dimming down, as he places a pair of sunglasses, much like the ones Sky has, on his face, pushing it up the bridge of his nose.

"Make a way for Husky to come out," he Skar orders looking at Lavalox, "This should be fun." Skar briefly rubs his hands evilly, watching Lavalox burn two block-sized bars into nothing with his lava make-shift hand before cooling it down back to normal. Husky nervously made his way to the opening crouching, and as he is doing this, Seto is discretely reaching inside his cape where he had two splash poison potions. And right when Husky was at the entrance to freedom, Seto threw the two, one in each hand, at the general areas of where the evil versions of their friends stood.

"GO!" he yells, letting Husky and SSundee go first. Husky and SSundee dashed out the door, but Seto was left in the house, as BONJerome threw his axe at the sorcerer pinning down his purple cape to the wood-based floor. The evil Jerome jogged over to his axe and easily released the weapon from the ground. Seto tried to sprint off again, but BONJerome grabbed a hold of his arm first and sent him flying to the remains of the west wall. Seto clenched his teeth, as his back made contact with the wall his body sliding down till he was in an upright sitting position…and then Skar came up to him.

"Did you think it would be that easy to escape _me,_ SetoSorcerer?" Skar snarls in Seto's face, forcing him off the ground. The sorcerer just kept his lips shut and blankly stares back at Skar. He himself knew it wouldn't be too easy, but that was just the risk he was willing to take, if it meant SSundee and Husky will be safe. "That's what I thought. You were just being plain stupid." Skar literally spat in Seto's face, making him wince.

"Lavalox and BajanNethernian, go find the fish and SSundee and bring them to me. Jerome and Netherverse, take SetoSorcerer to the outskirts of the city where the portal was. And I'll grab a few potions that suit my interest. We can continue our testing there, and maybe even try some on him." Seto somehow managed to swallow the lump in his throat upon hearing those last words. But he was soon distracted from that thought, as pain suddenly rushed up his right arm because of Netherverse's death grip tugging Seto to 'willingly' follow him.

**~~~Nether~~~**

**Deadlox's POV**

"Anyway guys, as much as I'd love to stay in the warm and cozy Nether, I have to go. It's my turn to watch tonight," DJ informs Katz and Charity.

"Ok, see ya DJ," Charity replies not even looking at her, as she shoots down a scorcher with her bow out of boredom. Usually an accurate shot like that wouldn't scare me too much, but right now it does. It is surprising and scary at the same time when any of these girls holds a weapon compared to a few pig men coming at me at once.

"I'll be back after everyone's asleep, don't worry," DJ lightly chuckles heading to the _convenient _portal a few blocks away from where we four were 'camped'. I just sighed, as I was currently sitting in the center of my space. They have been watching me like vultures with their prey, and it's only my first full day here. I was just glad that they were kind enough to give me at least one meal since I got here, "Are you sure you guys will be fine?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Charity waves off just as casually, "Right, Katz?" And she nods in response. DJ warily looked once more at the two before going through the portal leaving us three there. 'Come on, Deadlox, think' I talked to myself 'There has _got _to be some way out of this cage.' I took a glance around myself, all of it being iron bars. Then I look up, all iron half slabs, and there was Netherrack below me. 'Probably should have made something for the bottom' I sang in my head 'Now, I just wait.' It's gonna take a few extra seconds to break the Netherrack with my fist but…it will have to do.

**~~~Line Break~~~**

Later that night, DJ was still out –thank Notch-, and Charity and Katz were sleeping. 'Now is my chance.' I tip-toed over to the bottom left corner of the cage (bottom right for Charity and Katz), where there was a shadow and started breaking the Netherrack. While waiting I had counted and triple-checked how many blocks away and subtracted a few so I wouldn't end up right below the portal. I had just finished making the staircase down, but before I went down the three block entrance I took one more look at the two half-demonic girls, who were still undisturbed. I jumped down the small hole, closing my eyes as I went down.

"I better block my way down," I whisper, placing the first Netherrack block back which closed up my way back. When I was about half way through digging and placing back, a familiar voice rang through my ears…

"Charity…Katz…?"

"Come on dig _faster, _Deadlox," I bit my bottom lip, mining as fast as I could.

"Charity! Katz!" DJ yells, making me and, what sounds like, the other girls jump too, as a giant thump was heard somewhere close above me. 'Just a few more blocks…'

"Wha-oh…DJ, you're back," I hear Katz say next, as more vibrations are felt; probably from them getting up from the ground.

"_Of course,_ I'm back," DJ scoffs, "I told you I would be soon. So, any problems?"

"No," I hear more clearly this time after I had gathered the last of the Netherrack, covering up my tracks as I went, "Any with you?"

"Same luck here," DJ sighs. I hold my breath while softly placing the last block of Netherrack. I knew it was a big risk, but I have no choice besides staying in the _literal _Nether, which I do not intend on doing, "How about you, Deadlox?"

'Time to go!' And I stepped into the Nether portal.

"Deadlox?" DJ asks again, and then she turns around…"Get back here!" I gasped while crossing my fingers behind my back, as I luckily started transporting back to this out-of-the-ordinary dimension…or at least it's not as crazy and demented as their Nether. I finally reached the somewhat normal Overworld of this dimension and stumbled a bit, trying to regain my composure…and balance.

**DJ's POV**

I sprinted as fast as I could to Deadlox, only to watch him teleport through our portal. And the thing with this dimension's portals, as I have found out, is that we have to wait till the transporter has reached their destination, so we couldn't just jump on in and be there the same time as Deadlox.

"How did Deadlox get out?" I ran a hand through my black hair, letting my purple tips fly as I sorted it back, "You know what? I don't want to hear about it. Katz I will give you a warning _just _this once, but I expect more from you Charity. Now, we better find Deadlox and get him back before any of the others or his alternate dimension friends find him. If any of them do, Herobrine will have our heads."

**A/N: AND stay tuned for da next chapter! If you haven't so already, go and check out MinecraftUniverse new (somewhat new) song 'Criminal'. It's not dubstep like 'Eclipse' but it's still pretty cool. Thanks for reading!**

**~Henderschmidt11**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, Henderschmidt11 here with yet another chapter of _A New Dimension. _And before you begin reading, I want to thank for the new followers, favoriters, and of course all the new reviewers for now over 3,000 (now about 3,200) views on this story! I'm really glad you readers are liking this, and I hope you look forward to seeing more! And thumbs up for the longest chapter on this story so far! On with the story shall we? Enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 13 ~'**

**~~~North Side~~~**

**Catalin's POV**

I found myself wandering around my building (the north building) just deep in my thoughts. And out of all my thoughts, they had one thing in common: BajanCanadian and ASFJerome. I was wrapping my mind around them, taking Kittens' recent actions into consideration. I guess the least I could do was be a little concerned about Bajan's injury, but I feel that Kittens was worrying _too_ much.

"Speaking about that, I should be changing the bandage right about now," I mutter to myself, finishing my way around the building and going inside. I just give a small smile and wave at Ronan and Jerome, who were occupying the living room. I sigh happily to myself, knowing that Ronan is completed healed. I really believe it was a miracle from the Aether because if an arrow went to and _through _your leg, I'm sure it wouldn't heal in the time span of two-three days.

"BajanCanadian," I call, knocking on the guest room's door, "It's Catalin; I'm here to change your bandage."

"Come on in," Bajan responds, and I open the door to see him _and _Kittens inside. Bajan was in his bed and Kittens on a chair next to a wooden table placed inside, "Kittens just mentioned that before you walked in," Bajan chuckles briefly pointing at said girl.

"Well, great minds think alike," I laugh walking over and sitting on Bajan's bed, "So, any changes? Do you feel any pain?"

"Same as yesterday," he says, making me raise an eye brow at him, "_Meaning _no, I haven't felt anything." I just shrug, taking off the wrappings Kittens had circled Bajan's stomach area. My eyes widen looking down at the wound. Kittens, noticing my stilled position, got up from her spot and walked over, she and Bajan followed my gaze down to Bajan's mid-section. His wound, thankfully, wasn't bleeding as the wound was closed, but where the two layers of skin met was colored a dark purple gradually turning black. The patterns drew a lightning bolt thanks to the way that Bajan was wounded. Kittens and I looked at each other, both of us having a knowing look on our faces.

"Does this..._mean_ anything?" Bajan asks after a while, looking back and forth at us.

"It's nothing you should worry about," I respond, standing up, "Bajan, we can stop putting the bandages on now that it's closed, but again it's nothing _you _should worry about." 'But it was something Kittens, Twister, Annabel, and I should…'

**~~~Back in the Overworld…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

Once the four reached a few feet from the portal, Netherverse tossed Seto to the ground, letting him fall face first. Seto quickly turned around to see BONJerome to his right, TrueNU to his left, and SkartheDemonHB waltzing to him, from the front.

"You know, SetoSorcerer," Skar starts in a thoughtful tone, "Your experiments are far more…expandable in cases of testing, a lot more than myfriend _Servile_Sorcerer." Seto softly gasped, making Skar chuckle, "If only he agreed to partner with us, then he wouldn't be in such a mess. I hope to Herobrine that you won't make the _same _mistake. Now, first on my list is a splash potion called a 'weapons' potion. Care to test this?"

"No way!" Seto trembles in fear, "That one was made just last week! It's very unstable!"

"Well, time to see if that's true," Skar smiles, aiming it at Seto. Seto attempts to scramble from the ground, but BONJerome catches him by his neck on the way up, holding him in place. Skar threw it, a grunt escaping his curled lips. And the potion exploded the potion infecting both Seto and BONJerome. The two stumbled back a few steps before they dropped to the grass groaning in pain. In five seconds, the potion wore off the evil bacca, and he quickly composed himself, getting off the ground. But since most of the potion splashed on Seto, he was still on the ground clutching his stomach, panting heavily after a few more seconds. When Seto finally opened his eyes, three pairs of dark eyes met his.

"So…how was it?" Skar slyly asks, smiling in pleasure, "Tell me!"

"U-u-uh, it h-hurt really b-bad," Seto struggled to get out, letting out a big sigh afterward.

"I have _eyes_, SetoSorcerer," Skar sarcastically responds, "How much damage did it do?"

"S-Six…hea-hearts…"

"Hm, it's more powerful than I thought," Skar raised an eye brow, looking around, "I figure that I'd test all of these before choosing. Let's try potion number three shall we?"

**~~~Somewhere in the middle of Minecraftia~~~**

Husky and SSundee looked like they were going to pass out, as they came to a stop, leaning against a random house.

"Wh…where…where's Seto?" SSundee asks, dropping down on the grass. Husky looked around, checking everywhere twice turning into three times after catching his breath.

"He must not have gotten out," Husky worriedly replies, sitting himself down on the grass to SSundee's left, "So, what-"

"Why are we going now?" a Minecraftian's voice complains, the voice and a few footsteps were heard coming from the house the two escapees were currently leaning on, "I _told you_ yesterday that we were going mining today _not _go for a survival games tournament."

"So what?" another voice asks back, "We'll do that tomorrow. We haven't done a tournament in _so_ long."

"You have put off this for-hey…can we help you?" the first one asks, turning to Husky and SSundee. Husky and SSundee look at each other puzzled looks covering both of their faces.

"I wish there was something you guys could do," Husky sigs sadly, "But I'm afraid it's too much of a risk."

"Well…what is it?" the second Minecraftian asks.

"We'll tell you, but you have to keep it secret," SSundee whispers to them, both nodding back in assurance, "Long story short, some of our friends went through an Aether portal only to come back being turned evil. We have no idea how they did turn evil coming from there, but they held us hostage for a while, and we managed to escape. But the last of us three Seto couldn't get out, and…_who knows _what they are doing with him now?"

"I don't see this as an impossible situation," the first one says shrugging.

"But you don't know what we're up against," Husky argues in a reasoning tone, "They have fire aspect weapons, and one of them can spawn _lava _in his hands and not die. It's like his body is made of it. And Sky or Skar as he demanded to be called, has one of Herobrine's powers of spawning a fire ball in his _hand_."

"It may look like that now, but when there's a force of evil, there's a force of good," the second Minecraftian says, "My name's xRpMx13, and this here is CaptainSparklez. But you can just call me Ryan."

"But Ryan-"

"Come on, Sparklez, this may be the action-type thing that we've been hoping for. Plus, we're saving a life, maybe even more." Sparklez looks at Husky and SSundee with hopeful looks on their faces, and he sighs as a sign of agreeing in taking part of this 'rescue mission'.

"The things I do for you, Ryan."

**~~~South Side (forbidden territory)~~~**

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Deadlox. I know you're somewhere here," Charity sang, being careful of where she stepped, "If I were Deadlox, where would I be?" she wondered, peeking around a birch tree. A few yards away stood Darx, doing his daily hunting around these parts for fun, his bow in his hand and a bag filled with sixty-four arrows swung behind his back.

"For Herobrine's sake where could he be?" Charity's voice rings through Darx's ears. From his spot, he could see Charity afar off. Darx hides behind a huge oak tree with outgrown roots and crouched, as he continued to listen to Charity talking to herself, "How in the Aether did I get dragged into this? This is supposed to be DJ's job not mine, or Katz…or even Jinx's."

As Charity continued walking along, Darx followed closely behind accidently stepping on a stick. Darx shut his eyes tightly frozen to the bone, as he stayed in his half-crouched position. On the other side of the tree trunk, the soft crunch had captured her attention, causing her too to stop moving.

Charity took out of her inventory a bow and arrow and sot at a tree very close to Darx on his left. The arrow didn't have any enchantments, but resulting from the shot arrow to another wide oak tree trunk, half of the tree fell down, a clean but diagonal cut left now of the new stump.

Darx held his breath, somehow managing to keep his calm, as he patiently waited for Charity to leave at least from earshot. After Charity had officially left, Darx, light on his feet, sprinted the other direction heading back to the north side.

"Something is up with Charity," he talked to himself, "Something _very _wrong."

**~~~Unknown Location~~~**

Truth be told, Deadlox was close to Charity and Darx's almost 'meet up', but Deadlox had taken a wrong turn and was going farther south, deeper into the forbidden and feared terrain. Deadlox kept on pushing a chopping off leaves with his fist, going down in a somewhat straight line, making a few curves here and there. Finally he stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a random oak tree. Every one tree looked the same, and it confused him. But what worried him more was the fact that it was getting dark.

"Time to tune into my survival side," Deadlox sighs, dragging his aching feet once again to a different tree and started to gather some wood. After turning the raw wood to smoothed wood blocks he started with the foundation, a few moans and hisses from afar, making him jump every few seconds, pushing him to build faster. He soon had built a decent five by five structure. He didn't even bother with any windows afraid of what else could be out here. Deadlox finished his hand-made building with a door and he placed it down, a bit of pride filling him, considering it has been a while since he has gone 'survival mode'.

Deadlox then made two wooden swords and brought his crafting bench inside, double-checking that he had closed the door behind him. 'Perfect, just before dark' he observed through the four holes that pierced through the door. And right then, something hit Deadlox. He wasn't just going to sit here all night; he needed a bed. He sighs heavily, getting up from his uncomfortable spot in the corner. He took both of his swords and opened the suddenly creaking door.

Fortunately, Deadlox spotted about three spiders not too far from his building. Deadlox crouched slowly approaching the spiders from behind. He was doing so well, until a fourth spider jumped from a tree top onto Deadlox's back, pushing him to the ground. The spider bit Deadlox's shoulder giving Deadlox poison for _three_ minutes. 'Damn these were strong spiders' Deadlox thought, his head moving with his swirling eyes.

But before he passed out he heard something attack the spiders. He turned his head towards the spiders and saw that whatever it was killed not the one that attacked him but all four of them. His eyes then caught the figure turning out to be another person. Sadly, he couldn't thank the figure, as darkness took over after the person spoke.

"Sir…sir? Oh holy Herobrine, uh, don't worry. You'll be fine; I'm here to help just stay with me, please." Unfortunately, he couldn't.

**~~~East Side~~~**

**DJ's POV**

"Aver, are you sure you want to? You've been working none stop recently," Hope asks, for like the _tenth _time.

"I'm sure, Hope," Aver chuckles, a smile not leaving his face, "I don't mind, just go to sleep. I'll be fine." If only he knew that those words were going to soon pierce his side…

"If you say so," Hope gives up, heading to the stairs, "But if you want to switch or anything, just knock on my door, ok?"

"Hope, you worry too much," Aver replies, getting himself comfortable on the single seater, swinging his legs up over the arm rest like usual, "Go to bed, and don't let the sneaky spiders bite."

"Very funny," Hope sarcastically responds before closing her door.

"You should too, DJ," Avernus then turns to me.

"I will soon," I casually reply, taking a deep breath and releasing it, "I just want to take a quick bite at some cooked fish."

"This late, DJ?" Aver raises an eye brow at me, as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Don't question me," I say in a joking tone, "Don't worry 'bout me, just go to sleep. I'll be in my bed in a bit." I saw Aver shrug his shoulders before sinking into the comfortable piece of furniture. I disappeared into the kitchen for five minutes before peeking out to see if Aver was really asleep. Knowing that he was, I turned off the last glow stone lamp and tip-toed to where Avernus slept. I overlooked said Minecraftian from a 'helicopter view' before reaching inside my right purple endermen hoodie pocket taking out some white dust. I evenly spread it across Aver, making his body more so his nose move and twitch, adjusting himself soon after. DJ nodded to herself, taking out of her other pocket an iron dagger and proceeded to lift Aver's black shirt higher.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, Henderschmidt11 here and...I'M BACK! After a long week, I have finally gotten to this. I apologize for the wait, SO in return I give you this (incase you didn't know) over 4,000 word chapter!**

'**~ CHAPTER 14 ~'**

**~~~West Side~~~**

**MinecraftUniverse's POV**

"_I'm_ starting to regret this decision," I drag out while Katz was dragging me.

"Oh _come on, _TrueMU!" Katz pleads tugging at my right arm, "It'll be fun! You're saying you haven't played _one _game of survival games? Where only one tribute remains, claiming all the glory one can possibly hold?" Katz finishes doing one of those arm motions when showing someone a view of the horizon.

"Not in a while…" I uneasily respond, warily eyeing the gigantic dome that Katz, Annabel, Ray, and I were about to enter into.

"Don't be so scared," Annabel playfully punches my other free arm, "I'll team with you, and Ray can be with Katz that is if he wants to."

"If you say so," I respond, taking my first step into the arena. We four then wait in a lobby waiting for our turn to get into the games, but as time went on, the nerves were getting to me. Katz and Ray were discussing tactics they could use, while Annabel was patiently and quietly standing beside me, as we both leaned against a wooden pillar. I couldn't just stand here…

"Hey, Annabel, want to do the parkour near the bridge?" I point to said spot before my arms went stiffly at my sides, "It'll help, uh…pass the time."

"Sure," she smiles, making her way over, and I follow close by her side. I wish that I could have the same calm state as her right now.

"So is this one of your first time playing in a hunger games tournament?" I shyly ask Annabel, letting her go in front of me in the line to do the parkour. It was just lily pad parkour, so what could go wrong?

"Well, my fourth time, if you really want to be specific," she laughs watching the person in front of her attempt to do said parkour course before he tripped on the second jump, "But yeah, it's still one of my first times, and I'm still a noob. I'll warn you first."

"I don't think you'll be _that _bad to call yourself a noob," I shook my head, taking my first sprint jump, determined to not get my space suit wet.

"Oh-ho…don't jinx yourself, MinecraftUniverse," she chuckles back, "Not just yet. Yes! I did it!" she victoriously cheers after jumping the last lily pad, "Now your turn." I look down in front of me to see a three-spaced jump. 'I can do this…I can do this…' I chanted in my head 'Don't want to embarrass yourself in front of a girl.' I took my 'leap of faith' and made it just by the tip, tumbling into Annabel's arms. I wasn't only just amazed at how I did it, but how Annabel managed to catch…and hold me.

"Wow, that was quite a jump," she laughs, as I look up, "You ok?" she asks after noticing that I had kept staring at her for a while.

"Yeah, _yeah_, yeah," I rush out, just as fast as I escaped from her touch, "I'm fine…"

"Maybe the nerves really _are _getting to you huh, TrueMU," she chuckles, going to another parkour course across the bridge in the center of the room.

"Yeah…it's those nerves…"

**~~~Line Break~~~**

"This is it," Ray rubs his hands together in excitement, as he and I bring our attention to the countdown gun shots ringing around the whole arena, starting at ten. Everyone got into their starting positions, as well as Ray and I. Obviously I was to Ray's right, while Katz and Annabel were one person apart on the other side of the starting circle. While getting in her starting position, Annabel nudged her head behind her, telling me that we're going to run that way, and I nod in response. The final gun shot rang, and everyone was off. I watched Annabel's blond hair flow, as I was catching up to here. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Ray and Katz had gone for the middle, making me laugh on the inside. Never thought that those two siblings could be so daring, compared to when I first met them.

"Ok, it doesn't seem too far apart," she tells me once I have caught up with her, "You go check that chest by the tree and I'll take the one on that train," Annabel points to said chests. I nod going to the left while she went to the right. Tilting my head down, I reached inside the chest gathering everything it held: 'string…a stick…ooh, a gold chest plate and-'

"A wooden axe," I mutter, getting a good grip on the weapon. I forcefully closed the chest and ran to where Annabel had gone. A feminine war scream was heard, as I was tackled down by someone. That someone being Annabel.

"Hi, TrueMU."

"Hi…Annabel," my muffled voice responds, as she gets off my back, "Wow, that was a jackpot chest I see," I eye her lingerie helmet and boots along with a wooden sword.

"Yeah, got some raw fish too," she adds, showing me the food loot, "TrueMU, look, there's our first victim," Annabel points to another Minecraftian searching another chest a way off. I smile, nodding at the same, as we both crouch going to both sides of the unsuspecting Minecraftian. Once we were near, Annabel slowly wielded her sword as did I. But before we could jump the guy, who had just put on a budder helmet, something got him first, and a cannon was heard. We both knitted our eye brows together, slowly getting up as we stared down at what the guy had.

"What the Nether was that?" Annabel asks, picking up the helmet along with some raw beef and a budder axe. After she had given me the helmet, she watched my back with the budder axe wielded with a firm grip, "Do you think it's another tribute?"

"Just might be," I shrug, placing my back close to hers, facing the other direction, "But I've never seen someone _this _good, if I've ever seen one or if it's even possible in the first place." And suddenly, a wind whirled behind me next eliminating Annabel, and another shot rang out.

**Third Person's POV**

"Annabel?!" MinecraftUniverse calls out in a panicky tone. He quickly picked up her items and sprinted, desperate to find a hiding spot. He soon found one under a stone bridge behind the train and began to sort out the loots.

Annabel was currently in 'spectator mode' and teleported to TrueMU. She flew out a ways, watching him now peek out from the bridge making sure if the coast was clear. Sadly, she couldn't do it for him. But what she couldn't see was on a tree, that stood very near the edge of the arena, was the person who had eliminated her from the round. A male Minecraftian stood, holding onto the oak tree's branches, spying on the spaceman targeting him next.

The unknown figure jumped from the tree, using his 'built-in' invisibility potion. As he would usually do, he would become visible at the last second, knowing that his victim would be killed before the victim even had a glance. But TrueMU was a lucky one, as he caught only a slight glance before _he _was now eliminated. Annabel furrowed her eye brows before she returned to the lobby, meeting TrueMU and Ray there.

"Did you see anything?" Annabel asks, facing TrueMU.

"It looked like another participant, that had a speed potion of like _one hundred_," TrueMU scoffs.

"Anything else; any other features?"

"Hey, you guys died already?"

"Well," TrueMU ponders, as the two ignore Ray's presence, "It looked like there was something…red on his face and he was wearing mostly black." Annabel thoughtfully looked down before joining the same arena going back into spectator mode.

**~~~A Few Moments Earlier~~~**

A victorious smile spread across the figure's face, as he had just taken out another tribute with a blue space suit on.

"I love doing this," he sighs in pleasure, waving out his friend.

"You're telling me; trolling these people. Ha! Priceless," his now visible friend responds, "I can now tell why you got your name, CaptainCrazy."

"I figured that you'd know that by now Bryan," Crazy replies, picking up their latest victim's items.

"Say, did you…_feel _something when you took out the girl, something different?"

"Yeah, now that I think of it, I did. Like a surge of energy," CaptainCrazy nods his head at his friend, "You think she could be a person of interest concerning Notch? Because I have never, in my time here, had ever felt anything like that."

"Looks like we have to hunt down this girl, maybe even her friends," Bryan raises a sly brow, "There's something different about her…"

**~~~Back in the Overworld…~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"Pl-Please, no more," SetoSorcerer pleads, "I can't take any more!"

"Maybe you should have been more aware of what you were making," Skar sings and chuckles at the same time, taking out the next potion, "Besides…we're just getting started."

"Drink this," Skar shoves a potion bottle in the maker's hands. Seto was afraid to look down at what Skar had placed in his palms but finally looked. A part of him calmed down, knowing the potion which lied in front of his eyes. But the other side of him kept his nerves up still not wanting to drink the unstable potion, "Drink it! Or I will shove the bottle down your throat!" Skar yells again, making Seto jump. He swallowed the lump in his throat to make way for the potion and he drank it.

A few feet away stood SSundee, Husky, and the two new helpers. The foursome crouched behind some spruce and oak tree trunks and roots. As Sparklez and xRpMx13 curiously watched Seto with knitted eye brows, SSundee and Husky watched instead with worry.

Seto finished the blue and purple colored potion and carefully placed it down on the grass. Seto shook his head briefly, like one would shake some dust out of his hair, feeling the potion course through his veins. Skar's friends took either a step or two back, all of them not knowing what the potion would do.

"Now…attack Seto," Skar simply says, crossing his arms. Those three words were enough to confuse and shock the five in Skar's presence, even more so in SSundee and Husky's point of view. The first one to make a move was BONJerome, who shrugged his shoulders, as he took out his fire aspect axe. Giving the axe a spin in the evil bacca's hand, he got a good grip before he threw the axe with much force Seto's way. Seto's eyes widen and his arms crossed like an 'x' out of reflex, but his body soon relaxed.

Skar raises a sly and skeptical eye brow, as he takes a slow stroll around where Seto stood. Jerome's axe had stopped mid-air, aimed at the sorcerer. What shocked Skar and his friends, along with the unknown observers, was when the axe stopped in the air a wave of blue and purple encircled SetoSorcerer almost like a force field. Skar then turned to Lavalox and nudged his head to Seto before paying attention to said Minecraftian. Lavalox smirks, as he forms a lava ball in his hand and throwing it at the sorcerer. Seto cowards again but not as much, as the lava splattered around the sphere of energy and it slowly faded away. And suddenly, Seto and his secretly spying friends' nerves were downed…just a bit. Growing impatient, Skar gave a 'look' at all four of his minions, and they all took out their weapons, aiming at Seto at four different angles.

"Let's see how your little protection shield helps you from more than _one _weapon. Fire!" Skar orders, jabbing a single pointed finger at Seto. And all at once Lavalox's…lava and BajanNethernian's arrows flew, BONJerome's second axe and TrueNU's swords were tossed, along with Skar's very own fire ball, might one remind that's something only he and Herobrine could do. If this was put in slow motion, you would see that everything fired landed on the force field at the same time, causing Seto to fly a few feet. The amount of force on the weapons disabled the shield…and was heading towards Seto. Thinking quickly, Seto rolled to his right, then back, and up on his feet. About to turn and run, Skar appeared in front of Seto again taking him by the throat.

"I didn't give you that potion to drink to see it worked. I came to see you _fail,_" Skar finishes, tossing Seto back down near where the weapons fell to the ground, "And I didn't say you can go yet."

"But we do," a courageous voice interferes coming from behind Seto. Skar looked up to see SSundee, Husky, CaptainSparklez, and xRpMx13 in a line, "Let SetoSorcerer go now, and we won't hurt you," Husky continues, as he and the group take a few steps closer to the new dimensional people.

"Oh…how cute," Skar mockingly says, "Fellas, take care of them." Skar continued to hold Seto by the collar of his cape and dragging him away from the others, as Seto struggles to get out of the demon's grip.

"Don't fight them!" Seto somehow yells at his friends, "You don't know what you're up against!"

SSundee and Husky looked at each other before, glancing back at the four evil versions of their friends, all of them in fighting stances ready to burst out like fired up rockets. SSundee bit his bottom lip before yelling:

"Split up!" Unknown to SSundee was Sparklez and Ryan's confused looks but didn't question or rebel against his will and split. SSundee went to the right with BONJerome behind him, the Mudkip went to his left with BajanNethernian, Ryan went to the north with NetherUniverse, and Sparklez stayed where they were with Lavalox. Lavalox's smirk grew, as he watched Sparklez's confidence die down to fear.

"How the Nether did I manage to agree to this?" With that being said, Lavalox took his first shot, but missed as Sparklez, who is light on his feet, sprinted as fast as he could to the direction Skar took Seto.

**~~~North Side~~~**

**Darx's POV**

"Welcome back, Darx," Catalin smiles, greeting me before I even reached the door, "Any animal kills today?"

"Nah," I waved my hand dismissively, "Just a stroll today."

"Aw, come on, Darx," Catalin lightly punches my left arm, "Something always happens when you're out hunting. There must be _something_ of interest that I can hear." 'Damn, this girl's good…'

"Ok, you caught me," I admit, my shoulders drooping and my arms loosely swinging by my sides, "Something _did _happen while I was 'there'. Charity was there also," I tell her whispering the last part.

"Charity, as in _our _Charity?" she whispers back, subtly guiding me into the north building and closing the door.

"Yes, that Charity," I nod, raising my voice just a bit, "She had a special bow with her, a fire aspect one too might I add. She was looking for Deadlox, but I had a feeling though that it wasn't so she could return him back to the east side. She sounded like she wanted to kill him. I could hear the strain in her voice as she was calling for him at random times in the forest."

"So, do you want Annabel, Twister, Kittens, and I to take pursuit on her or wait?"

"You guys should wait," I calmly reply, "Maybe if we tail her a few times then we can possibly uncover some other things that Charity is hiding."

**~~~Southern Territory~~~**

**Deadlox's POV**

A groan escapes my lips, as I slowly gained my consciousness back. It was a typical feeling I felt when I first woke up very early in the morning…much like the day we got _sucked_ into this unknown and noticeably tougher dimension.

"Great, you're awake," a voice gratefully sighs, walking over to me. I was laid down on a bed, a really comfortable one too, "I was getting worried for a minute or two there."

"What happened to me?"

"No, no, don't get up just yet," he warns fervently, shocking me, and I slowly lie back down, "I-I'll explain, just don't get up. That was some blow you got back with those forest spiders."

"Forest spiders?" I repeat confused even more, and that already was _too _much.

"Yes, um…you aren't from here…are you?" he carefully asks, as if I was going to lash out at him.

"No, I'm not," I lightly laugh, "My name's Deadlox."

"ServileSorcerer," he smiles back, "I'm sorry about that, you just...your appearance resembles someone I know."

"Oh, is it a friend or…"

"No, it's not," he looks down, paying attention to his potions and other various things, "He's more of an enemy, and that's not just to me but to a few of the residences here too." As we stay quiet for a few moments, I take the time to overlook this potion maker. He _did _look a lot like my friend SetoSorcerer, making me wonder if the two may be related. The only exception was his cape with was a crimson red and the creeper face was purple. Aside from his choice of clothing, all of his physical features were the same, only his eyes weren't a light brown but more of a hazel color.

"Who is this person, I'd assume, that resembles me?" I finally ask or the suspension would have killed me.

"His name is Lavalox," ServileSorcerer responds, like he was explaining a flashback or something he'd regret saying later, "He has the same clothes as you, the hair, but his eyes are bright red when angered or threatened and has a power that most could only wish for, except he was born with it to everyone's dismay."

"Lavalox," I mutter, letting the name sink in, "So this…power, I'd think it has to do something with lava right?"

"Yeah," the sorcerer nods, "he can shoot it from his hands." Well, _that _caught my attention, "And before you 'freak out' about it, it is true. He can also morph into the substance and he would be fine. He and his friends have lived here too long, that the residences here have gotten used to it. Those _cruel _demons bossing the people who had dared come down here to the forbidden territory as it is called even today."

"So, what are you doing down here, if that is the case?" I question, turning my head so I could face him.

"I would have asked you the same thing, but I didn't question you have I?" ServileSorcerer shot back, "I was once part of Lavalox's friend's group, but one day I couldn't take it anymore."

"How did you get out of it then? Because so far most people we have encountered were evil and had shining red eyes," I inform him, shuddering afterwards.

"Something or someone must have added something to one of my potions in-the-making," Servile replies shrugging, "I don't know what that person did, but it seems like it washed the bad right out of me."

"_It's almost done," ServileSorcerer talks to himself, looking back and forth at an empty potion bottle and the new unfinished creation, "Just one more ingredient…" ServileSorcerer traveled a few steps to his cabinets. It was set up just like back at Seto's basement, the two pieces of furniture cuddled together against the right wall, "Are you kidding me? I am out of bones?" the evil sorcerer disbelievingly says, "Whatever, it's night time anyway." Servile heads to a chest near the single bed down there and out he takes a new iron sword and he goes out the back door slamming it shut. _

_On the opposite side of the building stood another man by the name of Notch. The Aether dweller opened the window of which he was observing the potion maker and climbed through the window, stumbling as he successfully entered the basement. He took one more glance through the doors small square holes, making sure ServileSorcerer was gone. _

_Assuring himself that Servile was officially gone, he glides over to where the almost finished potion stood and took out a shining, yellow and purple potion from inside his brown shirt, adding it to the sorcerer's potion. One it a drop of Notch's potion touched the sorcerer's it shone keeping it's purple hue, as a puff of lavender purple rose before settling back to how it was before. Smiling in satisfaction, Notch nods and heads back out the open window, closing it back and sprinting back to his house._

"_Ugh, stupid…skeletons," ServileSorcerer grunts yanking out an arrow from his left arm and tossing it on the ground. He sighs watching the wound heal one hundred percent in a matter of seconds before returning to his work. He took the five skeleton bones and dumped them into his cauldron, his smile widening as the color changed to a menacing shade of green. He grabs the empty potion bottle, filling it to the top and closing it with a cork. He then took another empty bottle and filled it about halfway, staring at the bottle afterwards. _

"_Ok, this has got to be it," he mutters in a softer tone, as he swirls the liquid in the bottle, little splashes and swooshes to be heard, "I swear to Herobrine if this isn't right…" he couldn't finish the sentence, not even daring to think of what SkartheDemonHB would do to him. This potion was already overdue and this was Servile's last chance, "Bottoms up," he finishes, drinking the potion. _

_Suddenly…he froze dropping the potion bottle causing it to break. Servile closed his eyes as tightly as he could, feeling like something was being ripped right out from him. It went from his chest all the way to his finger tips. Something certainly wasn't right. With his arms stretched out his knees bent, sending him down to the ground, and he finally let out one scream. He couldn't hold it in anymore. But right as if the pain couldn't get any worse, it stopped, and Servile felt like an angel lying on a cloud, like he was as light as a feather. Servile fell completely to the ground and flipped on his back, releasing a deep breath that he had somehow managed to hold. His hazel eyes blinked rapidly, as he composed himself and slowly sat up. His eyes widened taking in the place he was in; the potions, the big cauldron in the center of the room, the bloodied sword from his mob fight earlier, and the eeriness. _

"_What is this…?" a new Servile mumbles out of total confusion._

"The next day Skar came over for the potion that I had sampled myself. Till this day I have no idea how I escaped all five of them," Servile lightly huffs, "But I know they're still after me."

"Why stay here then?" I ask, "Go and find a place up at like…the North side or something."

"That's exactly what they'd expect me to do," Servile calmly reasons, "so I stayed where I was." I followed Servile's gaze to the bottom of the cauldron to a blue splotched stain, "That night gave me a chance to restart my life…and I did."

"So, did that change anything concerning your _physical _features?"

"Well…I can still do this," The sorcerer says, his eyes glowing red…

**~~~Nether~~~**

**Third Person's POV**

"So, any luck today?" DJ asks, as Katz, Charity, and now Avernus gather 'round in a somewhat decent circle.

"No sign of Deadlox on the north side," Aver first replies. Then DJ turns to Katz.

"Nothing on the west side either."

"Charity?" DJ asks, in a tone telling that she is losing hope.

"Nothing on the south side," Charity sighs, "I did hear a disturbance around there when I went around upward in the forest, but it must have been my imagination."

"Ok, there is still that possibility that it was Deadlox that you heard," was DJ's reply to that, "If that's the case, then he shouldn't be far."

"But since we have to stay here just tonight then shouldn't Deadlox be able to travel further out?" Katz questions, looking back at the other three, interested in their responses.

"Katz has a point," Aver points a thoughtful finger at her, "But where would Deadlox usually go first? He barely knows this dimension."

"_My _first instinct is to go back to my place, so since he's staying with me and a few others in east side, he's instinct should be to head there first incase the others had the idea that he was kidnapped or something."

"Ok," Charity talks right after DJ, "first thing in the morning, we head to east side and keep an eye out for Deadlox. We _have _to make sure he doesn't come in contact with anyone but us."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! Sorry to drop you guys like that and not post for like two weeks...*nervous chuckle* But, tbh, it was a much needed break from writing, and I'm back (hopefully) on my writing grind! Aside from my excuse of schoolwork being thrown in my face, my off days were sold to family time and Minecon 2013! So...OH YEAH , I wanted to thank you guys for over 4,000 views on this! Glad you guys are still enjoying this as much as I am and I hope you enjoy!**

'**~ CHAPTER 15 ~'**

**~~~East Side~~~**

**Sky's POV**

I sigh, as I watch Twister get off my bed and walk out the door, leaving a small crack open. Grunting softly, I got off the bed and slowly made my way to the door.

"Sky's taking it…ok, I guess," I hear Twister's voice say, as well as footsteps descending, "I just wish there was a way to comfort Sky."

"I understand that, Twist," Hope says next, "But it seems like right now, all we can do is hope that Sky can try to find some peace and assurance that together we _are _going to find Deadlox."

"I know we are," Twister replies, "But how soon is my concern."

I stepped away from the door; I can't listen to anymore of this. Suddenly, I felt that this situation was now surrounding me…and my wants. But then again, I'd assume that I'm not the only one who wants Deadlox back safe and sound but the others as well.

"I need some sleep," I softly sigh, my hands dragging down my face before using them to tuck myself in my bed.

**~~~Southern Territory~~~**

"_**So, did that change anything concerning your**_** physical**_** features?"**_

"_**Well…I can still do this," The sorcerer says, his eyes glowing red…**_

"Yeah, I still have my…eyes and then there are my healing and injuring powers," Servile flattens his lips, a frown tempted to show.

"How do those work? Or even how do you have them in the first place?" Deadlox asks, curiosity taking over him.

"Basically, I can hurt or heal myself or others, as long as I can make contact with them even if it's just a touch from my fingertip. Of course I have to, in a way, 'turn on' my power in order for it to work."

"Then why didn't you just heal me through that way instead of giving me milk and using the healing potions?"

"_That _is the down side," Servile responds, folding his hands together, "If I do that, the poison is gonna come into me. And since I have the supplies here, I'd rather do that than experiencing that again. But when extreme and desperate measures come…I'll have to do it."

"Maybe since you can control when your eyes glow red, it might come in handy," Deadlox thoughtfully says, "I can take you back to the east side. Are you familiar with these three buildings? One's in the east, the north, and the west; and there lives other Minecraftians just like me."

"I've heard about them," Servile nods his head, "But I didn't dare to approach them. They've only seen me with Skar and his crew. I was once one of Herobrine's overseers, making sure that things were staying 'sane' in the Nether. And _I_ was a loyal one. I'm sure they'd doubt that I had changed and would have killed me on the spot."

"And now they have me as proof," Deadlox smirks with a bit of pride, "Gather two iron swords; we're traveling into town."

**~~~Back in the Overworld~~~**

_**Early the next morning…**_

**Third Person's POV**

Skar, his crew, and his captives could be found deeper into the forest that was laid behind the corrupt Aether portal. Skar's assistants had much trouble chasing the four interrupters and most of them gave up…except for one. Netherverse had at one point cornered Ryan sometime in the middle of the night and had brought an immediately unconscious Ryan back to Skar, of course with no problems, had a few of them appeared on his way there.

TrueNU had stopped the batman-costumed man with one of his fire-aspect swords, with a toss of one of them, the sword deeply pierced Ryan's left leg right in the middle of his upper leg, causing xRpMx13 to trip into a lake he happened to come across. BONJerome, BajanNethernian, and Lavalox all came back at the same time, exhausted from their chasing marathons, failing to catch the other three.

That night, seeing that Skar's buddies had collapsed near where Skar had set up some bed, Skar decided to in a way be nice and settled his two captives himself while the others literally crawled into the ready-made beds. This was a natural instinct to Skar, since he was the leader of Herobrine's army, as he would take care of his kind and fight back anyone who dared to attack them. One can say that in that particular way did Skar have a heart, but other than that…nothing was to be said about him in that category.

Skar had stayed up that night, even though he himself knew he had to sleep. But being a full-time demon himself wouldn't need too much sleep nor did he really require of any. Having the power of being either human or a spirit had its pros and cons, one of the pros being that he wouldn't have to sleep especially not now. He was in very good sights with Herobrine and there was no way in the Nether would he let Herobrine down even if it cost him his last dying breath.

Skar looked back and forth from his crew then to the captives, both parties being deep in slumber. He took extra time in curiously staring at the ones named SetoSorcerer and xRpMx13, the potion maker and the bravest of the four that approached him the previous day. His somewhat concentration was disrupted by a chicken that had crossed his path just a few blocks away from where he sat on the stiff grass. The chicken's morning call caused Skar to wince at the piercing and purely annoying sound. A small amount of rage rose inside of the now demon-possessed human, as he reached over to his right, grabbing BenjaNetherian's bow and firing at the chicken killing it in an instant.

"Stupid mobs," Skar mutters to himself, setting the bow back in its place before leaning back onto the tree that he sat under since the night. Soon enough, shortly after the chicken's entrance, dawn started to break, this morning a lot brighter than the previous ones. Skar shielded his eyes right before the first ray of sunshine hit his sunglasses. The demon hated the day time, but he knew he had to get things done, and that was what really kept him going instead of hiding and sitting back till it was night yet again.

He slowly set his arm down to his side, letting the warm air hit his face. And suddenly, he felt relaxed, not so much so that his alertness level was lowered but as low as a demon's could get. Skar took another glance at the Minecraftians and demons on either side of him, forming a fireball as he does so. He then begins to wonder…how did he obtain this power? How did a regular Nether resident suddenly become one of the most powerful demons in the new dimension?

Skar examined the fireball floating on top of his hand, the type of fireball that only Herobrine himself can form. Small sparks flew out every now and then, as the orb rolled in place, making Skar just less interested in what the _Nether _he was thinking to himself. He shouldn't question this type of power, lest he possibly would want to get rid of it, which he didn't! So then…why was he thinking about that? A groan is then heard, helping Skar escape from his thoughts…which he _thought _were kind of stupid really. With the fireball still in his hand, he turned his head to where the distressed sound came from, which came from Seto's mouth.

Seto and Ryan weren't put into bonds but just set in sight of the entire demonic group. Skar kept the fireball in his hand as a warning, as he also shined his bright white eyes at the sorcerer, not that Seto could see it that much through Skar's glasses. Even if Skar didn't have Herobrine's eyes and powers, Seto already knew not to mess with him.

"Shh," Skar softly says, putting on finger vertically on his lips, "Don't want to wake your friend…or mine." Seto, knowing the consequences of what would happen lest he decided to go against Skar, cautiously set himself back down, as he was about to shoot up from his spot and make a run for it. Seto took a glance to his right to see xRpMx13, the new acquaintance from down the street. The wound on his leg left untouched by any of the demons there, showing blood around said wound and some drops that was smeared around it. Seto looked horrified at Ryan, his eyes set on the wound now made just a few hours ago.

"He will be fine," Skar semi-comforting voice tells Seto, gaining the sorcerer's full attention, "Unless you don't finish the experiments. And he won't be the only one with a gash in his body." With worried-filled eyes, Seto looked over at Netherverse's blood-stained sword, and couldn't look away as much at Seto wanted to. He felt it. The possible pain that he could endure unless he heeded Skar's demands. Seto was determined right then. He couldn't let his friends or anyone else go through this…he had to find a way to stop the demon that sat only a few blocks in front of him.

**~~~North Side~~~**

"Ok, guys," Charity loudly sighs, taking an iron sword from near the front door and her portable chest with some gold nuggets, "I'm gonna go out to get some bone meal for the wheat and some extra for storage." Darx and Kittens just nod at Charity, as they were the only ones downstairs.

"I'm gonna go and check Bajan's wound," Kittens says a split second after the click of the door was heard.

"Look Kittens," Darx solemnly says, stopping her before she took a step on the stairs leading to the second floor, "I understand your hospitable and caring side, but…maybe you can ease about this whole BajanCanadian being attacked unexpectedly one night in a long time ago."

"I have my concerns, Darx," was Kitten's calm response, "And I'm sure you have yours that you are just as obsessive about. So, don't tell me otherwise." And with that Kittens continued her way up the stairs, leaving a pondering Darx alone on the couch. 'I wouldn't say I am _obsessive _about my situation' Darx scoffs in his mind 'Being obsessive and concerned are two _way _different things.' With Darx's instincts coming to him, he took off from the couch and checked his arrow and bows. Securing the arrows bag in his holder specially made for it, he swung the bag behind his back and went out the door, not even thinking about telling the others.

"I'm sure Catalin won't mind about me going without her," Darx quietly talks to himself, as he heading to the town, where Charity was heading.

**~~~Town (center)~~~**

"Are you _really _sure about this?" Servile nervously asks Deadlox, who rolled his eyes at the repeated question, "I haven't shown my face to the public for _months_."

"Then there should be no problem in you getting recognized," Deadlox reasoned with the newly found sorcerer, "I will be by your side the whole time. So relax, but keep your eyes peeled." Servile mumbled in coherent phrases, as Deadlox got out of his hiding spot, his mumbling turning into soft uneasy grunts. Servile finally got out of his spot and hurried to Deadlox's right side, double-checking that his eyes weren't shining that feared bright red but his normal hazel color.

"See, this isn't so bad," Deadlox lightly nudges ServileSorcerer's arm, earning a bashful smile from said Minecraftian, "Now we just buy some supplies and some armor, and we'll be off to the East Side."

"Wait, we're still going back to my place first before leaving for there, right?"

"Of course, we'll need to drop some of the supplies off there," Deadlox replies in a knowing tone, "Then you can snag whatever you need and we'll head off in the night, where most likely no one will know anything about."

**~~~POV Change~~~**

"Thanks," Charity nods her head at the villager there, as he hands her the bone meal and the materials for an iron axe." The villager nods back, taking the nuggets, and Charity walked away not taking a look back, "I hate villagers," she as softly as she could mumble to herself; the annoying things talking or even just standing around every way that one could turn to.

"Oh sorry," she and another voice says at the same time, as the two bump each other, knocking each other on the shoulders.

"It's fine," the other person Servile says before an awkward tension could be made and before Charity could take glance at his face.

"Whew...that was too close, Deadlox," Seville sighs in relief while shaking his head multiple times, "Way too close."

**~~~POV Change *again*~~~**

"But we didn't get caught," a voice says, catching Darx's attention, "Let's just get our supplies, and we'll be gone."

"That voice..." Darx mutters, "Could it be?" With Charity out of mind, he followed the voice and saw two Minecraftians waking into the store that Charity had recently excited out of.

"Deadlox...he's alive..."


End file.
